Recuerdos y Huidas
by Tornasol10
Summary: Bella huye de un pasado oscuro, Edward esta en busca de una aventura que pasa cuando estas dos almas gemelas se encuentra y comienzan una aventura del destino en donde empiezan a conocerse a ellos mismos y a la vez llevándolos por el camino del ¿amor?...
1. Prologo

Prólogo

Estaba mirando por la ventana empapada de gotas de lluvia, viendo como dejaba el mundo que creí conocer, dejando al que creí mi mejor amigo, abandonando todo lo que amaba por escapar.

La vida no me quería, me había engañado cruelmente… Si tan solo hubiera prestado más atención, si tan solo hubiera…

No. Pero ahora no es el momento de arrepentimientos, no es momento de recuerdos dolorosos y lacerantes, este era el momento que esperaba con ansias, el momento de mi huida…


	2. Primer Recuerdo

**Capítulo uno **

"Primer recuerdo"

Yo caminaba con la sombrilla cubriéndome de la intensa lluvia que caía a cántaros, la acera estaba llena de charcos y la gente caminaba como si no hubiese mañana, las tiendas cerraban justo a las nueve y media.

En cuanto llegué a mi departamento mis manos con las llaves me temblaban por el frío y no me dejaban abrir bien mi puerta, me estaba empezando a poner histérica… no sé cómo pude pero la abrí y me recibió el cálido ambiente del hogar, de mi hogar; rápidamente me quité las botas empapadas de agua, las medias y la chaqueta que se suponía eran para protegerme de la lluvia; saqué los exámenes de la carpeta de plástico blanco con un poco más de rapidez y brusquedad de lo debido por la emoción y la coloqué en la mesa del comedor, escuche la ducha en el cuarto de baño abierta y el olor a comida saliendo de la cocina, sabía que mis padres ya estaban en casa…

— ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? — pregunté en voz alta como siempre lo hacía desde los ocho años.

— AQUÍ ESTOY YO HIJA — gritó mi madre por lo alto de la música. Siempre coloca música para divertirse mientras cocina, una costumbre que se me pegó desde que tengo uso de razón en el arte culinario. Caminé hacia desde donde venía su voz y si, ahí estaba mi madre, con todas sus manos llenas de harina por la masa de pizza que hacía.

En cuanto entré en su campo de visión me sonrió — Ven aquí cariño — fui hacia ella y le di un abrazo mientras ella me daba un beso en mis cabellos, un acto muy íntimo y muy particular entre mi madre y yo cada vez que nos saludábamos. Luego se separó de mi y se me quedó viendo, esperando a que dijera algo, yo le hice una seña con mi mano para que esperara un momento mientras salía de la cocina en busca de los exámenes, los tomé y me devolví a la cocina en donde ella me esperaba ya con las manos limpias y sentada en la encimera.

En forma de broma empecé a usar la carpeta con los exámenes como si fueran un abanico, mi madre me sonrió de vuelta y yo le correspondí con una carcajada, estaba tan emocionado. Pero justo en ese minuto una nube negra empezó formarse y se puso entre nosotras… en ese momento supe que todo era un recuerdo…

Me desperté con las ya muy comunes para mi lágrimas cayendo desde mis ojos y bañando mi rostro al recordar esos simples pero bellos momentos, mientras más los evocaba, más me daban ganas de llorar.

El automóvil seguía en movimiento y de pronto una idea demente cruzó por mi cabeza…

**Y aquí mi primer cap.! Espero que les haya gustado….. ( los personajes son de S.M la trama es mía)**

**No pido Reviews solo que disfruten de la historia tanto como yo la estoy disfrutando **

**Tornasol10 **


	3. Chico Dentadura Blanca

**Capítulo dos **

Chico Dentadura Blanca

El autobús en el cual viajaba iba a una velocidad impresionante pero de pronto y sin previo aviso frenó, lo cual hizo que pegara la cabeza en el asiento delante de mí… En ese momento un chico de cabellos cobrizos entró todo empapado por la lluvia que caía, vi al exterior y todavía estábamos en Port Ángeles.

El chico que acababa de subir al parecer buscaba asiento, cuando posó su mirada en mí sus ojos brillaron y miraron al puesto continuo, vi una emoción en su cara que no pude descifrar, aunque era parecida como a la euforia, ligada con expectación. El conductor le dijo algo que no pude escuchar en parte porque no podía dejar de mirarlo y en parte porque me encontraba alejada de la puerta de entrada.

El chico empezó a caminar en mi dirección, sin apartar su bella mirada de la mía, hasta que llegó al puesto que estaba justo a mi lado derecho.

— ¿Puedo sentarme? — Su voz aterciopelada me dejó aún más embobada que de costumbre. Estaba tan embelesada viéndolo que no respondía, hasta que el volvió a hablar — Entonces ¿está desocupado el puesto si o no? — Sus ojos denotaban algo de exasperación.

Asentí un par de veces lentamente — Si — dije en un susurro, él sonrió de una forma tímida y provocativa enseñándome su _"dentadura blanca",_ como recién lo había apodado, se tambaleó pero rápidamente se sentó y yo como boba que era había visto todo lo que pasaba como si estuviera en cámara lenta.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — me preguntó de pronto él y eso me cortó el estar _"Mirando cada detalle del chico dentadura blanca"_ y me hizo reaccionar.

— Isabella ¿y tú? — le dije y sentí que la sangre se agolpaba en mis mejillas.

— Edward. Mucho gusto Isabella — me respondió. Y que coincidencia, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, eso me enterneció.

No volvimos a hablar más ya que _"Edward"_ se había quedado dormido, yo me había quedado mirándolo por un buen rato dormir y poco después desviando mi mirada a "esa" ventana me fui dejando llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

**Bueno al fin Bells conoce a Ed ¿qué les pareció? Como dije anteriormente la trama es mía mas los personajes son de S. M. , además espero que hayan disfrutado de cap tanto como yo! **

**En el próximo va a ser un Cap. Un poco interesante …..**

**Tornasol10**


	4. Sueño

**Capítulo tres **

Sueño

Corríamos como si nos persiguieran, yo reía y él también. En cuanto salimos del estacionamiento del instituto empecé a gritar, por fin éramos libres, nos abrazamos como cuando éramos chicos.

— ¿Viste? ¡Lo logramos! — le dije mientras me cargaba y me empezaba a dar vueltas en el aire cuando nos soltamos corrimos, tomamos nuestras motos y salimos rumbo a La Push; el viento chocaba contra mi cara y era una de las sensaciones más maravillosas que se pudiera sentir.

En cuanto llegamos a La Push nos estacionamos en la entrada y empezamos a saltar y reír a carcajada limpia. El calor que ÉL irradiaba era descomunal pero lo necesitaba y mucho, comenzamos a caminar hacia la playa y el empezó a sumirse en sus pensamientos.

— Lobo — lo llamé.

— ¿Si peque? — me respondió con cariño.

— Que voy a hacer contigo ¿eh? — le pregunte dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro, haciendo que soltara una gran carcajada.

— Pues seguirme hasta el fin del mundo — los dos soltamos otra carcajada, parecíamos un par de chicos que trataban de declararse su amor el uno por el otro, que patéticos parecíamos.

— Peque ¿has ido a la tumba? — En ese momento cambió el ambiente entre nosotros, todo rastro de diversión y alegría fue sustituido por un ambiente pesado y tenso, ¿por qué tenía que sacar el tema a colación? ¡¿Por qué?

— No — respondí secamente, alejándome de él ya no quería hablar de ese tema, era delicado para mí.

— Peque, se los prometiste a tus padres.

— ¡NO! — le grité. Él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de mi error, yo nunca le había gritado así a él

— ¡Carajo! Disculpa — pero ya era demasiado tarde, él salió corriendo hacia el estacionamiento mientras yo lo seguí claro que con desventaja, llegó hacia donde estaba su moto.

— ¡Jacob! Espera — le grité, pero él no me escuchó, se montó en su moto y salió disparado hacia la salida, yo hice lo mismo y lo seguí.

Fue rumbo al acantilado, se paró en la orilla de la carretera y se bajó, caminó por el estrecho sendero que hay había, yo empecé a ponerme nerviosa viéndolo caminar hacia el acantilado, cuando llegó casi a la orilla de este empezó a quitarse la camisa y los tenis.

— ¡Jacob para! — le dije comenzando a ponerme histérica, él no me escuchó, me ignoró olímpicamente. Cuando empezó a quitarse las medias no sé cómo pero una fuerza sobrenatural me impulsó a tomarlo por las caderas y alejarlo de la orilla, no sé cómo.

— ¿Qué haces Bella? — preguntó, no pude aguantar más y comencé a llorar.

— No quiero. Lo siento, no quiero volver a recordarlo. Por favor compréndeme — dije y al final se me quebró la voz y seguí llorando, lo fui soltando poco a poco y él inmediatamente se volteó y me abrazó.

— Lo sé — me consoló — Lo sé — volvió a repetir. Yo no dejaba de llorar tratando de evitar que el recuerdo de eso se colara por mi cabeza. Cuando me fui calmando él me soltó pero me agarró por los dos brazos con sus fuertes manos — Lo siento, no debí presionarte tanto. No debí hacerlo sabiendo cual sería tu reacción. — Pero yo ya estaba deshecha, sólo asentí y me aleje de él y de ahí el vio mi negativa.

— Bella, de verdad lo siento — dijo y yo me volteé hacia él; sus ojos me demostraban que de verdad estaba arrepentido.

— Esta bien Lobo — le di una tímida sonrisa y me fui hacia mi moto. Él me siguió y se montó en la suya, las prendimos con un silencio invadiéndonos y entrando en la carretera para seguir siendo libres, bueno, no tan libres como antes…

.

Desperté con sudor perlándome la frente y todo estaba a oscuras, sentía una respiración a mi lado cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, volví a ver a mi alrededor, todavía estábamos en el autobús y a mi lado tenía a Edward dormido mientras este trataba de abrigar con sus manos del frío del aire acondicionado. — _Pobre chico_ — pensé.

— Hey – le dije tocando su brazo ligeramente, pero ese pequeño roce hizo que una corriente eléctrica se hiciera presente, él se despertó inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Lo sintió también, que extraño.

— No sé — él me miró con ojos optimistas, pero lo dejo pasar.

— Pero bueno, sólo quería saber si querías una manta para que te abrigues del frío del aire — mientras decía eso iba sacando una manta de mi bolso, por suerte siempre llevaba dos en mi mochila cuando viajaba.

— Si, gracias — la tomó inmediatamente de mi manos y se arropó con ella. Pobrecito este chico, se estaba muriendo del frío, volví a pensar. — Gracias otra vez Bella, ¿te puedo llamar así verdad? — yo me sorprendí, así me llamaba Jacob, mis padres, mis amigos; no, no lo voy permitir ¡NO!

—No. Sólo Isabella — la emoción que reflejaba sus ojos se opacó un poco.

— Esta bien Isabella — por Dios, que hice. — Buenas noches — dijo cortante y se volteó hacia el lado contrario a mí.

"Este va a ser un interesante viaje", pensé antes de volver a quedarme dormida.

**¿Esto se puso un poco incomodo no? Bueno vamos a ver lo que le sigue al siguiente Cap. **

**Personajes de S.M. Trama Mía : D **

**Xoxo Tornasol10**


	5. Pepe Grillo Al Rescate

**Capítulo Cuatro**

Pepe grillo al rescate

Bien. Aquí me encontraba sentada en el autobús de camino a la salida de mi ciudad natal por una broma pesada del destino, — _no pienses así del destino, que éste te mostró la verdad de lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí, así que por favor. — _El destino no tuvo que ver con ese desastre.

Sí, soy una persona egoísta, pero ¿que iba a saber yo? tenía diecisiete y quería huir del dolor que le había proporcionado a _Esa _ persona, esto era lo mejor… si no me iba a destruir yo misma encerrada en ese pueblo y mis padres. S_i. Mis padres que no saben porqué me fui de casa justo a las doce de la noche y con diecisiete años. Yo era una chica muy, pero muy metida en mi mundo creyéndome tener derecho a decir por donde debía ir mi vida o las vidas de las personas a mi alrededor, con mi cabeza llena de basura…_

No, ¡NO DIOS! No otra vez con los recuerdos, hice bien en irme de ahí, ya tengo veinte y soy toda una mujer que ahora si podía decidir sobre ella.

— ¿Estás bien? — me preguntó Edward, mirándome con curiosidad.

— Si — respondí escuetamente, cuando en realidad no estaba bien, me estaba ahogando en mis recuerdos.

.

–_Chica estúpida– _Si lo sigo siendo – ¿_Te acuerdas de tus días de estudiante de instituto Bella Swan? – _Si, como olvidar esos días en donde todo estaba bien, en donde ni por mi cabeza se me pasaba lo que meses después iba a suceder –_ ¡¿POR QUE MALDITA SEA? Tuvo que pasar eso – _No, ya deja tus pensamientos hasta ahí o si no te vas a querer bajar de este autobús y vas a mandar todo lo trazado a la mierda.

— _Bella, ven quiero mostrarte esto. — De_ pronto _Esa voz _se coló en mi cabeza.

— ¡_Vamos Bella!_ N_o seas agua fiestas, ven acércate — _Su voz era en ese entonces tan encantadora.

— _No, ya te dije que estoy ocupada, vete a mostrárselo a mamá — _Si esas eran mis respuestas cada instante que me preguntaba, luego de que le respondiera, su cara se tornaba decepcionada y... ¡Bendita sea! Me sonreía y se lo iba a mostrar a mamá como yo le había dicho, siempre estaba siguiéndome, viéndome hacer cualquier cosa y yo como la idiota egocéntrica y egoísta le respondía sarcásticamente con una sonrisa burlona y seguía en lo que estaba haciendo…

.

— ¡Isabella! — me dijo Edward en voz alta, al parecer lo había dejado de escuchar y me había vuelto a sumergir en mis pensamientos. — ¿Escuchaste lo que te estaba preguntando? — y ahí estaba de nuevo ese sonrojo en él, que lindo se veía así.

— Amm, disculpa no te estaba prestando mucha atención ¿qué habías dicho? — le dije sintiéndome una tonta por no haberlo escuchado.

—Te estaba diciendo que ¿por que estas en este autobús? — dijo mirándome por sus pestañas. Al momento no capte, que me lo decía en broma y mi cara cambió, pero él antes de que respondiera unas palabras nada amistosas me había dicho_ Quiero decir ¿porque estas de viaje?_Ahí lo comprendí y volví a mi máscara de indiferencia y tranquilidad, solo respondí:

— Porque quería irme a conocer otro lugar, siento que este lugar me aburría un poco y quería aires nuevos — mentí. Pero dije la verdad en cierta parte, no le iba contar el por qué verdadero, ni que fuera amigo de toda la vida para estar mencionando cosas por ahí a lo loco a un desconocido, y me atreví a hacerle la misma pregunta.

— Umm, bueno, yo porque me voy a conocer a mis abuelos, no los había podido conocer desde hace tiempo ya que soy el nieto más pequeño por parte de mi madre y de tanta insistencia mi madre me dejo ir — ¡Guau! El chico hablaba hasta por los codos, pero eso me parecía tierno en él.

— Y dime ¿hacia dónde vas chico que pronto va a conocer a sus abuelos? — le dije tratando de romper más el hielo, ya que él se me había adelantado en eso.

— Voy a Florida — ¡¿qué diablos?... ¡¿Dijo FLORIDA? Bueno, el chico tenía muchas ganas de conocer a sus abuelos.

— Vaya, tus abuelos viven lejos ¿no? — le dije en tono de broma – _vaya, vaya el humor Swan se está modificando un poco –_ La voz burlona de mi pepe grillo se oyó por lo lejos muy dentro de mi cabeza.

— Sí, por eso mis padres… para ser sinceros mi mamá no quería dejarme ir solo — dijo él.

— ¿Qué edad tienes Edward? — le pregunté y no sé de donde saqué tanto valor. Últimamente me costaba relacionarme con las personas _– claro niña tonta desde lo que pasó no has querido abrirte a nada ni a nadie, ni a tu Lobo le volviste a hablar– _¡BASTA!

— Tengo diecinueve, el próximo veinte cumplo mis deseados veinte años — dijo él con un dejo de orgullo. Si era normal en un chico casi tenía mi edad y no lo aparentaba, parecía de diecisiete – _Chica, ya quieres ser una asalta cuna, bueno ganas más ya que el chico parece un Dios bajado del Olimpo – _¡CALLATE! No opines por mi conciencia estúpida que más me ha traído arrepentimientos que felicidades.

— Qué bien, creo que por eso tus padres te dejaron ir ¿no? — pregunté con un dejo de curiosidad.

— Sí, si lo ves desde ese punto de vista, pero aparte de querer ir a conocer a mis abuelos, mi hermano mayor me había prometido un nuevo coche lo cual he esperado con ansias, pero oye Isabella he hablado mucho de mí ¿qué tienes para contarme? – _Uff lo que no querías Bella–._

— No tengo mucho que contar solo quiero conocer otro lugar…– _que trate de calmar mis culpas–._

— Chica que no le gusta contar su pasado, lo entiendo — me dijo él, en ese momento quería desmayarme, luego de unos momentos me sonrió y de la manera más maravillosa, era una sonrisa completamente inocente, con esta van dos sonrisas que este chico me hace adorar.

Y así nos pasamos la cuarta parte del viaje, hablando de cosas triviales, mencionando cosas que se veían en el paisaje, bueno, del poco paisaje que podíamos vislumbrar ya que lo que podíamos alcanzar a ver más detalladamente era la carretera y una que otra casa que estaba en el camino. El autobús viajaba desde Port Angels, e iba hasta Washington DC, estábamos pasando por Seattle y ya era el mediodía según apuntaba mi reloj, y yo disfrutaba con Edward en todo. El autobús paró en una gasolinera que tenía un restaurante justo al lado, esto era completamente nuevo y a lo mejor el conductor aparte de llenar el tanque tenía apetito.

Edward me quiso acompañar al restaurante, la mayoría de los pasajeros del autobús hicieron lo mismo que nosotros. El restaurante era de comida italiana, tenía cierto deje acogedor, una chica llamada Melanie fue nuestra camarera, pedimos entre los dos una pizza margarita, y un vaso de _Coca-Cola _cada uno. Luego de devorar nuestro almuerzo, si eso se podría decir comer casi a las dos de la tarde, salimos de este y comenzamos a caminar cerca del transporte.

— Bella — dijo Edward mientras caminábamos. Si, luego de varias horas y un poco de confianza el chico ya me podía llamar ''Bella''.

— Si Ed— le respondí. Si él se ganaba un poco de confianza ¿por qué no yo? Además el chico era amistoso, sin mencionar que era un caballero, al menos conmigo. En fin, antes de que empezara a cavilar más el continuó.

— Si, como me dijiste antes, que tenías muchas ansias de irte de tu casa ¿por qué no lo hiciste antes que cumplieras los veinte? _– Bendita sea ¿y ahora que le vas a responder Bella? En realidad lo iba a hacer, el problema fue que pasó algo de lo que tú no tienes por qué saber, ya que eso no te incumbe y porque… No, no podía responderle así, piensa, piensa…_

— Me estás exasperando cuando te quedas en silencio de repente, quisiera saber en qué andas pensando — dijo él y al parecer no pensó lo que iba a decir en ese momento – _o chico no te gustaría saber en que andaba pensando, no te gustaría y me dejarías de hablar por lo menos lo que nos queda de viaje –._

— Cosas sin sentido Ed, no es nada del otro mundo y respondiendo a tu pregunta — _Piensa, piensa, piensa…Ah ¡ya se! _

— Sólo que para ese entonces mis padres tampoco me dejaban y me sobre protegían, creo que además de eso no tenía muchas ansias de conocer nuevos lugares y creo que tuve un efecto retardado en lo de sentirme mayor, cuando cumplí los veinte paso eso – _Si, eso es mejor, sigue mintiendo y seguirás como antes Bella – ¿_y qué quieres que haga? ¿Que le cuente lo que pasó a un ser desconocido?_ – No, sólo que siempre mentirás y volverás a caer en el vacío del primero de agosto – _¡Por dios conciencia deja de atormentarme! –_ No. Lo siento querida, pero para eso estoy aquí, para recordarte las verdades; imagínate te hubieras quedado en tu casa y no estarías en esto –_ Silencio, yo hice bien en irme –_ Claro que no…_

— ¡Cállate! — grité. No me había dado cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta, si no fuera por la cara de poema de Edward, su boca media abierta y que en este momento me resulto seductora –_ No, ahora no – _ En ese momento sentí mis mejillas calientes por el tremendo sonrojo que se posé en ellas.

— Um. Lo siento Ed, estaba… – _teniendo una discusión con mi conciencia. Si le dices eso te creerá loca. _— Disculpa, pensaba en voz un poco alta, no era contigo — el chico se me quedó mirando y luego sonrió.

— ¡Wow! Es bueno saber que no soy el único que tiene charlas interiores con mi otro yo — y soltó una carcajada, al parecer el chico tenía siempre buen humor, tanto así que me lo contagió y me vi riéndome como loca desquiciada con él.

— Has encontrado a otra persona que tiene eso casi las veinticuatro horas del día — y solté otra carcajada, pero ésta fue más leve. Cuando nos dimos cuenta casi el autobús se iba sin nosotros, si no fuera por Ed que se quedó mirando su reloj, nos hubiera dejado. Cuando nos volvimos a montar la atmósfera de incomodidad y silencio se vio remplazada por una de charlas y sonrisas. Edward era un chico muy centrado, me contó que quería estudiar música pero que su padre le había inculcado un amor por la medicina, así que tenía una beca para una de las muchas universidades de Londres o de los Estados Unidos, y cuando menos lo esperaba me preguntó qué planes tenía para mi futuro, pero…

**Y bien que les pareció espero que les haya gustado **

**Personajes de S.M. la trama es mía **

**Xoxo Tornasol10**


	6. Emociones Desconocidas

**Capítulo cinco.**

Emociones desconocidas

— En realidad no tengo uno en concreto, pero deseo estudiar en una Universidad cercana de Florida. Si, sé que ya con mi edad a lo mejor no encuentre cupo para una, pero tengo mis vagas esperanzas. Además, si pudiera entrar en una tendría que conseguir un empleo y un lugar donde quedarme allá — comencé diciendo. Con todo y mis dudas le dije lo que tenía pensado.

— Claro, no es algo muy estable pero tengo como dije antes mis vagas esperanzas.

— ¿No tienes dónde quedarte? — me preguntó Edward con sorpresa.

— Si quedarse en un hotel respondería a tu pregunta — le respondí, empezando a sonreír tímidamente, Edward se me quedó mirando por más de cinco minutos.

— ¿Qué? — le pregunté al ver que no decía nada.

— Bella, tengo una idea en mente pero no sé si la aceptes; no me malinterpretes en cuanto te la diga, de verdad me caes bien y creo que eres una buena chica — me dijo Edward. Vale, eso me está empezando a asustar, esperé a que continuara.

— Pues, lo que ocurre es que mi abuelo tiene una librería en un centro comercial allá en Florida y él me había pedido que si yo podía ayudarle en la librería, además me había dicho que estaba corto de personal y que necesitaba jóvenes de buena apariencia y con lo poco que te he conocido se ve que eres una buena persona. Me has dicho antes que no tenías empleo pero que querías estudiar, me preguntaba si querías trabajar para mi abuelo en su librería conmigo — me dijo todo eso muy rápido, se veía nervioso, pero lo que me agradó fue lo que dijo al final.

— Sí, me gustaría trabajar para tu abuelo, pero me da pena eso tendría que hablarlo con él y… — no me dejó terminar cuando repentinamente me abrazó. No salía del asombro por ese gesto pero rápidamente se lo devolví, se sentía bien ese abrazo el calor que desprendía era mágico –_ Bella estaremos juntas ¿verdad?, para siempre me lo prometiste…– _ Esa voz me hizo separarme rápidamente de él, me hizo falta de inmediato su abrazo, me sentía como si me hubieran quitado algo, la herida en mi pecho que supuse que se había suturado se abrió y el dolor en mi pecho volvió, pero trate que se viera la mueca de dolor que siempre se formaba en mi cara y trate de no darle más importancia y me dispuse a ver el piso.

— Lo- Lo siento Bella…— empezó a disculparse, lo interrumpí de inmediato.

— Tranquilo Edward, es que eso me tomó desprevenida, solamente eso – _¡Mientes! – _ dijo mi conciencia, que raro que no había aparecido hace poco – _Oh, no hables mucho que me haces quedar mal_ – me volteé a ver a Edward que repentinamente se había sonrojado – _¡Tierno! Lo hiciste sonrojar, eso debería ser ¿bueno?-._

— No pasa nada Bella, de verdad — me dijo, esto es incómodo de verdad. No sabía porque mi madre me decía que no me llegara a pasar el momento incómodo, no lo entendía hasta ahora que lo estoy viviendo.

— En fin, además de conocer a tus abuelos ya que vamos a trabajar juntos en la librería de tu abuelo ¿qué piensas hacer? — volví a hablar luego de un rato.

— Entrar en una Universidad, hallar un lugar donde vivir — respondió el encogiéndose de hombros y mirando hacia el piso del autobús.

— Umm — eso fue lo único que pudo salir de mi boca en ese momento.

Nos volteamos y nos dimos la espalda. Así fue y vino el segundo día de viaje por carretera…

No hablábamos desde ayer cuando paramos cerca de las ocho de la noche en el terminal, tomamos nuestras mochilas porque por extraño que parezca los dos teníamos una mochila de viaje, compartimos un taxi y nos hospedamos en un hotel de Seattle en donde compartimos habitación. Gracias a dios Edward pidió camas individuales, en cuanto llegamos a la habitación yo fui corriendo a una de las dos camas ya que estaba muerta del cansancio así que lo único que pude hacer fue dormir, un sueño reparador. Lo último que vi antes de dormirme fue a un Edward que me ignoraba olímpicamente colocándose sus audífonos y dándome la espalda mientras se acostaba.

Para cuando me desperté Edward ya estaba vestido y esperando en la pequeña mesa de la habitación con dos emparedados de pavo y dos jugos de naranja, me levanté, me di una ducha rápida y me vestí dentro del baño; desayunamos en silencio y fuimos a la estación de trenesAmtrak, compramos dos boletos hacia Florida y esperamos a que llegara, todo en silencio. El tren salía a las tres de la tarde, en cuanto llegó entramos y nos sentamos en dos asientos continuos en la sala de espera, era frustrante no poder hablar con él, no quería estar mucho tiempo sumida en mis pensamientos porque eso me hacia replantearme las cosas y cuestionarlas mucho, lo cual no era bueno para mi salud mental.

Ya había pasado la mañana y todavía él no se dignaba a hablarme, esto me hizo tomar medidas desesperadas en momentos desesperados. – ¿_Quién lo diría? ¿Tú queriendo hablar con un chico? ¿No era a la inversa? – _Sí, pero tú misma lo has dicho conciencia "_Era'' _ ya no iba a ser así. Si me fui de Forks porque como dije en el principio quería nuevos aires ¿Por qué no podía hacerme una limpieza y comenzar desde cero?

— ¡Hey! Ya basta — le dije a Edward mientras caminábamos hacia el restaurante del tren ya habíamos comenzado a avanzar. Edward había parado su marcha delante de mí, pero no me decía nada y eso me ponía de mal humor si no fuera por mí o mi boca no estaríamos como estamos ahorita. — Ya basta que me ignores durante todo el trayecto — le dije acercándome a él que todavía no decía nada. Me paré delante de él, me cruce de brazos y lo mire a la cara.

Tenía en la cara una mirada ¡y que mirada! Era muy seria y hasta podía pasar por enfadada, pero de un momento cambió y luego me sonrió de una manera que me helo la sangre ¡Este chico si era extraño!

Se me fue acercando, lo que no preví era lo que iba a hacer segundos después, me tomó por los codos, me alzó, me quitó de su camino y siguió caminando para unos veinte pasos lejos de mi; se volvió e hizo el ademán de esperar con una mano pidiéndome en silencio que comenzara a caminar, cuando pude salir de mi sorpresa camine rápidamente hacia él y lo tomé por el brazo.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo? — dije sintiendo como mis mejillas se coloreaban del rojo que siempre se colocaban cada vez que me molestaba. No me contestaba, luego de esperar un momento y ver que no me miraba. — Está bien, te dejo, ya sé que tienes algo y no me lo quieres decir pero a diferencia de ti… — no pude terminar mi frase ya que él había comenzado a hablar.

— ¿Cuál es tú problema conmigo? ¿No puedo hacerte un favor? ¿No puedo abrazarte porque quiero? ¿Por qué cambias de un momento para otro? ¿Qué quieres conmigo entonces? — Me dijo explotando, me quede paralizada cuando dijo – ¿_acaso no puedo abrazarte porque quiero? – _déjenme decirles que eso hizo que se me olvidara de lo que le iba a decir, por un impulso lo abracé, casi que lo tumbo de la fuerza pero me devolvió el abrazo sorprendido.

— Claro que me puedes abrazar porque quieres Edward, eso que me dijiste es lo más lindo que me ha dicho un chico — lo dije contra su pecho sintiendo como la rabia que sentía se fue disminuyendo, que la pena hiciera acto de presencia y el color debido para la pena viniera a mis mejillas – C_reo que él no es el único con bipolaridad aquí – ¡_O vamos conciencia! No arruines el momento con tus comentarios –_ ¡si claro!_

Como acto de valentía miré hacia arriba a su cara y lo que vi me hizo querer darle un beso en sus mejillas, las tenia de un rojo muy lindo – _Esto que estás sintiendo es de lo más patético – _Esa frase me hizo recordar a Ángela, mi mejor amiga del Instituto ¿Cómo la estará pasando en Suiza? Mi amiga al momento de salir del instituto le dio unas ganas tremendas de estudiar Psicología en – _Bella querida, sé que soy una corta-momentos-románticos, pero ¿no crees que deberías soltarlo? El pobre debe estarse ahogando y tú ni pendiente – _Gracias a la voz de mi conciencia que me hizo pisar tierra y soltarlo él me sonrío, yo le devolví el gesto y me dispuse a continuar el camino.

No pude continuarlo ya que hizo algo que no había previsto que haría, me tomó de la mano y me besó en la mejilla. Eso me derritió pero me contuve de hacer algo ridículo de verdad, así que lo que pude fue regalarle una sonrisa de hito en hito y continuamos el camino agarrados de la mano, se sentía bien a decir verdad.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante este era de una manera, debo reconocerlo, muy extraña. Sus asientos eran de un vino tinto con unos detalles en dorado muy elegantes para que entraran dos personas máximo, sus mesas estaban decoradas, con un mantel verde esmeralda con puntos blancos encima de este tenía otro mantel blanco con copas y dentro de estas tenían sus respectivas servilletas; al lado de las copas estaban unos pequeños platos del mismo color que el mantel, en sus ventanas tenía unas muy coloridas cortinas de un amarillo mostaza con unos encajes color vino tinto, el piso era de madera pulida de color marrón claro, al final del pasillo estaba un pequeño bar con una puerta que al parecer conducía hacia la cocina ya que de ahí salían y entraban los mesoneros.

Edward se sentó en la mesa que estaba justo al lado de la entrada, me senté enfrente, él iba a decir algo pero si no fuera por el "_amable" _ mesero que nos interrumpió de una manera grosera, pidiéndonos nuestra orden, no pudo decirme. Ed, viendo mi molestia pidió dos tés helados y despachó al mesero que se fue malhumorado, Edward me miró y una sonrisa se le escapó.

— Desde todo el bendito viaje que hemos comenzado a hacer, no te había visto mas efusiva conmigo — me dijo mirándome acusatoriamente, sentí como mis mejillas se coloreaban por la pena.

—Si… bueno, la corta amistad que hemos tenido casi la acabo por mi estúpida boca, además no era mi intención hacerte molestar, pero lo que si me molestó es que me ignoraras, no fue justo — le respondí, la sonrisa que tenía se le borró rápidamente transformándola en una seria.

—Tu boca no es estúpida, al contrario es interesante — dijo y creo que fueron ideas mías pero su mirada se oscureció un poco, pero cambio rápidamente volviendo a su color verde grisáceo — Y no te ignoraba, al contrario, estaba pendiente de lo que hacías, sólo que no lo demostraba abiertamente — terminó de decir con una sonrisa avergonzada y para darle el toque final entrelazó las manos y las subió a la mesa justo antes de que llegara el mesero con nuestro pedido.

— ¿Y por qué ese cambio? ¿No entiendo por qué hiciste eso? — le pregunté desafiándolo con la mirada. No sé que me pasaba, ésta no era la manera en que quería saber eso pero con Edward tenía la sensación de llevarle la contraria cuando no me decía nada concreto, pero lo que quería saber por mera curiosidad era el porqué de su cambio_ – Creo que todavía sigo diciendo que es bipolar – _Conciencia, creo que esta vez pegaste en el blanco…

**Y bien? Pues a Bells se le están hiendo las emociones de las manos vamos que a ver que se le viniene a Bells y Ed en el próximo cap bueno besos nos leemos luego…**

**Tornasol10.**


	7. Romance y ¿locura?

**Capítulo seis**

Romance y ¿Locura?

Estábamos observando el paisaje que dejábamos atrás, ya saliendo de Oregón lo supe por el chico de los tickets que nos encontrábamos, luego de salir del restaurante mientras, caminábamos hacia la parte sur del tren, ya que el restaurante estaba en la parte central del tren. Mientras caminábamos Edward me contó un poco más de su familia, me dijo que aparte de su hermano mayor llamado Jasper, si mal no recuerdo, tenía también una hermana menor llamada Rosalie dijo que apenas tenía unos diez años. Su hermano ya estaba casado con mejor amiga de Universidad llamada Alice, todo eso en un lapsus de menos de diez minutos, yo sólo sonreía y asentía además de tratar de no tropezar y no quedármelo mirando por mucho tiempo. Él preguntó por mi familia, le respondí que tenía a mis dos padres Renée y Charlie, tenía un hermano menor llamado Emmett y una abuela que no conocía hasta hace poco llamada Marie, él sólo asintió y se sumió en sus pensamientos.

— Los atardeceres son hermosos ¿no? — le pregunté una vez saliendo de mis pensamientos sobre hace un rato.

— Son muy interesantes no muchos han podido apreciar algo tan increíble como son los atardeceres ¿Sabes? — dijo el todavía mirando al vacío.

— No lo había visto desde el punto de vista dramático, sólo lo veo como algo inspirador — le respondí al fin, mirándolo mientras él me miraba penetrante.

— Bella ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta personal? — me dijo, todavía mirándome intensamente. Me empecé a poner nerviosa ya que se iba acercando – ¡_Reacciona! No respondas nada personal, nos lo habíamos prometido. Recuerda Bella, lo que pasó una vez no vuelvas a repetirlo._

— Dependiendo del tipo de pregunta que me vayas a hacer — le respondí nerviosa por su mirada, pero tenía curiosidad por lo que me quería preguntar.

— Es simple ¿has tenido algún romance? — esa pregunta me sorprendió ¿Qué le había pasado al tímido Edward?

— Pues, este… sólo uno y no fue agradable ¿Por qué la pregunta? — le devolví otra pregunta. Lo miré como me estaba viendo y cuando lo observé mejor se veía nervioso, mucho a decir verdad, y tenía una especie de tic nervioso en el dedo en donde nos aguantarnos por qué no dejaba de moverlo, en ese momento pude respirar mejor ya que mi respiración se estaba volviendo errática y me empezaban a sudar las manos –_ Recuerdo cuando te enamoraste una vez, también te empezaban a sudar las manos y te temblaban las piernas cada vez que él te saludaba ¿Lo recuerdas Bella?_ – ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Estaba en mi primer año de secundaria cuando tuve mi primer novio, Mike, nuestro supuesto noviazgo más suyo que mío fue por dos semanas y terminamos por que Mike era demasiado infantil –_ ¡Oh! recuerdos y más recuerdos, no nos vamos a poner sentimentales ¿No es así Bella?_ – Estás en lo correcto querida conciencia.

— Bella ¿qué está pasando por tu cabeza en este momento?— me preguntó Edward, que estaba parado justo delante de mí, no se cómo pasó de estar a mi lado a estar de frente _¿Será porque tú te moviste y él tuvo que buscar tu atención moviéndose hacia ti y colocarse enfrente tuyo? – _¡Oh si! ya lo recuerdo_ – En realidad no lo recuerdas Bella_ – bueno volviendo al punto.

— Pues estaba teniendo recuerdos de mi primer novio, fue en secundaria en mi primer año, el afortunado antes que lo preguntes fue mi vecino y nuestro noviazgo sólo duro una semana — le sonreí avergonzada — Y tú ¿cuándo tuviste a tu primera novia? — le pregunté, él se puso nervioso y me miró con duda en sus ojos — Si quieres no respondas — Él soltó todo el aire que tenía retenido, se volteó y miró hacia la puerta que nos separaba de la zona cálida y acogedora del tren, la de adentro. Cuando volteó sólo me miró, me volvió a tomar de la mano y me condujo adentro.

— No me he dado tiempo de tomar mi aspecto sentimental en serio, así que… — dijo eso mirando al piso, yo simplemente lo abracé.

— Eso está bien, ya que la chica que tú elijas como novia va a ser muy afortunada — esa frase se me salió sin siquiera procesarla, y pronto comencé a sentir el típico rubor adornando mis mejillas, no quise separarme de él, solo lo abracé más fuerte.

Lo que no estaba previsto es que él alzara mi cara delicadamente y me diera un beso, tímido pero era un beso, al momento se separó y miró mis ojos, yo le sonreí y me separe de él, estaba un poco sorprendida por el rápido avance de nuestra corta amistad – N_i con Jacob eras así –_ Con Jacob era diferente, Jacob era mi hermano, y él no fue ningún novio, sólo me dio mi primer beso, eso fue todo lo que hizo mi lobo.

Él tímidamente me devolvió la sonrisa y me tomó de las manos – ¿T_odo esto no es un poco rápido? –_ me preguntó, mi conciencia mientras Edward me llevaba a la habitación que compartíamos al llegar al tren. Me volvió a besará pero este beso fue diferente fue mas profundo, me sentía en las nubes, cuando terminó el beso pegó su frente a la mía.

— Me gustas y quisiera saber si es recíproco — me dijo eso mirándome.

— Es muy rápido todo esto, pero eso es lo que lo hace bonito. Y si, es recíproco — le dije sonriendo. Él me devolvió la sonrisa y simplemente me hizo sentarme en uno de los sillones que tenía la habitación.

— Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que te puedo preguntar si quieres ser mi novia? — La pregunta me sorprendió demasiado_ – Estás como que muy despistada o no sé que tienes, pero tienes que estar más atenta para que no te sorprendas – ¡_Es cierto!

— Edward, ¡Wow! Digo, me preguntas que si quiero ser tu novia luego de días de conocernos o semanas no recuerdo bien. Es una propuesta muy importante… — le comencé a decir.

— Quieres tiempo ¿no es así? Es muy apresurado ¿no? — me preguntó nervioso.

— Pues sí, tendríamos que conocernos más, no me malinterpretes si quiero ser tu novia, pero quisiera conocerte más antes de tener la maravillosa oportunidad de ser tu novia ¿me entiendes? — Le respondí esperanzada a que no se molestara_ – ¡Eres una cobarde! – _Gritó mi conciencia, pero creo que eso era lo más lógico.

— Claro, creo que ésta propuesta es muy apresurada, y gracias por decirme eso, me sigues gustando de eso no te preocupes, solo que bueno, me puse nervioso y… — no terminó la frase ya que yo me lance a sus labios. No quería escucharlo lamentarse, pero creo que era lo mejor antes de que fuéramos más lejos, era mejor tomarse las cosas con calma. Al finalizar el beso Edward tenía la misma sonrisa tímida plasmada en sus labios.

— De verdad eres hermosa — me dijo de pronto. Minutos después de todo este momento de locura y pasión, nos encontrábamos sentados los dos juntos leyendo, yo estaba recostada en él, mientras él me rodeaba para que no tuviera mucho frío por el aire acondicionado, ya que mi chaqueta estaba en mi equipaje guardada muy adentro y estaba muy cansada como para comenzar a buscarla, me estaba quedando dormida y Ed también, por lo que dejamos de leer nuestros respectivos libros, mi copia desgastada de Orgullo y Prejuicio y el Hamlet, nos miramos, volvimos a sonreír y nos recostamos para poder dormir hasta el día siguiente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al levantarme ya de mañana, tenía el cuello que no lo aguantaba por la mala posición, pero en cuanto vi a Ed todo resquicio de dolor e incomodidad se había evaporado instantáneamente, ya que él dormía con la cabeza apoyada del respaldo del sillón – C_reo que él estará peor que tú cuando despierte_ – pensó mi agradable conciencia.

No lo quise despertar así que cuidadosamente me fui separando de él, pero no fueron muchos los minutos sin que sintiera su brazo antes colocado delicadamente rodeando mi cintura apretarse otra vez a mi alrededor –¡Diablos! Que difícil es no despertarlos, con razón mamá siempre salía golpeada cada vez que mi padre la abrazaba por la cintura, si ella también era tan torpe como su hija, bueno de ahí viene el dicho ''De tal palo tal astilla'', el punto es que siempre se caía de la cama y despertaba a Charlie, todo al mismo tiempo así como yo lo acabo de hacer con Edward solo que a diferencia de ella no me caí.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó un Edward medio adormilado mientras se restregaba los ojos.

— Nada Edward, sólo no quería despertarte, pero creo que mi cometido no lo pude realizar — le dije señalando su mano rodeando fuertemente su cintura, él medio sonrió y me soltó.

— Ya que estamos despiertos ¿vamos al restaurante a desayunar? — me respondió una vez levantado.

— Vamos — le respondí siguiéndolo.

_¿Quién iba pensar que tú…?_

**Bien aquí un poco de romance para la historia en este mes del amor un poco no sería malo?**

**Pues bien los personajes son de S.M. la trama mía! **

**Bueno nos leemos luego **

**Xoxo Tornasol10 **


	8. Segundo Recuerdo

**Bien…. Hola! Aquí de nuevo pues aquí les traigo este cap., aquí se van a saber cosas que van a concordar con la historia…. Debo agradecer a mi betaaaaaaaa Conny te quieroooo, en fin espero que disfruten este cap. y bueno nos leemos de nuevo…**

**Tornasol10 :D**

Capitulo siete

**Segundo** **Recuerdo**

**Edward POV.**

5 años atrás

Estaba sentado enfrente de la televisión, era un día lluvioso, tranquilo y con ese dejo de melancolía… Irina no había llegado.

Irina es una prima lejana, que era como otra hermana para mí. Con ella estaba cómodo, era la única chica que ha podido ser mí amiga y confidente, ella tiene mi edad. Irina es la única que sabe que me gusta una chica…

Es una castaña de unos hermosos ojos chocolates, desde que la vi en el supermercado quedé absolutamente impresionado por su belleza, pero que no me atrevía ni a decirle un simple –_Hola–. S_oy demasiado tímido y es por eso que no he tenido suerte con las chicas, pero me había prometido que hoy la invitaría al baile de primavera que se celebraría el próximo sábado. –_Ni siquiera sabes cómo se llama, tonto– _dijo mi lado cruel. No, mejor no lo hago _–Pero es linda ¿por qué no comienzas por hacerte amigo de ella?–_mi parte tímida y humilde daba ideas. Pues en este debate me encontraba cuando sin darme cuenta Irina había entrado en el cuarto y yo ni cuenta me había dado, ella estaba justo delante de mí y es por eso que cuando vi mejor casi me caigo de la cama, en ese momento ella soltó una carcajada y me ayudó a sobreponerme.

—Lo siento Ed —dijo ella. Luego de que volviera a reírse y que yo la quedara viendo con una de esas mirada nada amistosas.

— Siempre dices que lo sientes cuando sabes que no es así —le respondí hosco, ella simplemente me sonrió con pena.

—Mmm… Si, algo parecido —me respondió burlonamente, yo simplemente la miré y luego sonreí, no podía estar muy molesto con ella durante mucho tiempo.

—Chicos se les va a hacer tarde para ir a la escuela —dijo mi madre asomándose por la ranura de la puerta un –_ya vamos –_fue lo que respondimos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿En tu auto o en el mío? —dijo Irina, luego de que habíamos tomado nuestros desayunos de la encimera de la cocina; le diéramos un beso a mi madre uno en cada mejilla e íbamos de camino al garaje. Cuando con Irina íbamos juntos a la escuela nos turnábamos, íbamos en el mío o en el de ella, Irina dejaba su auto en mi puesto cuando íbamos en el mío, o al revés.

—Pues en el mío —dijo ella, yo asentí y nos subimos a su auto. Cuando salimos de la casa todavía estaba lloviendo, miré a Irina y ella tenía el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté con preocupación.

—Hay algo extraño en el auto —dijo ella, me empecé a preocupar más.

— ¿Qué tiene? —le pregunté.

—Pues solo… creo que tiene poca gasolina, es todo; no es nada malo —me respondió dándome una tranquilizadora sonrisa, eso me calmó un poco pero presentía que algo iba a pasar.

Por mayor seguridad le había pedido a Irina que parara en una gasolinera, en cuanto llegamos ésta estaba vacía, por lo que no pudimos hacerle la revisión, estaba preocupado pero trataba de no demostrarlo ya que si lo reflejaba Irina me diría algo como –_no te preocupes, eso pasara– _ o _–no seas paranoico estamos bien –. S_iempre me decía algo así cuando estaba preocupado y solo para tranquilizarme. La vía estaba verdaderamente resbaladiza por lo que eso no ayudaba mucho a que me calmara tampoco.

Al poco tiempo que salimos de la gasolinera, el auto se empezó a descontrolar levemente. Irina lo conducía muy bien, conocía su auto y era muy prudente a la hora de estar frente al volante, ella sabe lo que hace. Pero de un momento a otro ocurrió lo inesperado por ambos; de pronto ante mis ojos vi un fogonazo intenso de luz, lo último que pude recordar era los gritos de Irina y un estruendoso golpe, de ahí todo se volvió negro.

.

.

.

Me sentía muy cómodo, estaba como en las nubes y sentía que flotaba. Esto se sentía genial pero algo me molestaba, no me dejaba descansar bien, pronto el sonido de voces empezó a molestarme, distinguí que eran dos, pronto pude oír mejor de lo que estaban diciendo esas voces.

— ¿Crees que se despertara pronto? —una voz dijo, era hermosa y melodiosa.

—Tranquila Esme, él despertará — ¿Quién era Esme? ¿Quién era la otra voz? Esto era confuso ¿En dónde estaba?

—Pero ¿qué pasa si no me puede recordar? —dijo la hermosa voz desesperada, sonaba muy triste.

—Eso lo veremos pronto, espera a que despierte. Pero solo una cosa, no lo atosigues, no le digas nada sobre Irina —dijo la otra voz.

Luego de eso se escucharon pasos, una puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse. Esa fue mi señal para abrir los ojos y encontrarme en una habitación blanca, con cortinas verde oscuro y todo… todo absurdamente blanco –_esto es un hospital –_Fue lo primero que pensé, luego cuando volteé vi a una señora con cara en forma de corazón, con un cabello acaramelado que le llegaba por los hombros, me miraba con adoración y pequeñas lagrimas mojaban su cara.

—Hijo… —fue lo que dijo ¿yo era su hijo? ¿Quién era yo?

— ¿Quién eres tú? —le pregunté con confusión. Pronto la cara de ella se volvió una mueca de dolor, pero rápidamente la cambió a un intento de sonrisa.

—Hijo, pues… soy tu madre —me respondió todavía sonriendo.

—Y ¿Quién soy yo? —le volví a preguntar.

—Tú eres Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, eres hijo de Carlisle y Esme Cullen, tus hermanos son Jasper Peter Cullen Masen y Rosalie Lilian Cullen Masen —dijo ella mordazmente, yo solo asentí.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? —ella simplemente asintió y cerró los ojos.

—Tuviste un accidente, pero no fue nada grave —dijo ella. Pero yo sabía que me ocultaba algo; en esta oportunidad lo deje pasar, no tenía muchas ganas de seguir preguntando, me dolía mucho la cabeza y quería descansar.

.

.

Pasaron los días y pronto me vi saliendo del Hospital, todo era nuevo y a la vez conocido pero no podía recordar mucho. Llegamos a una casa, y en cuanto entré me sentí como en mi hogar de nuevo, ahí vi a los que eran mis hermanos. Conocí también a la esposa de Jasper, Alice; era un chica muy hiperactiva pero muy dulce y se veía que estaba enamorado de mi hermano; Rosalie era una hermosa niña de un maravilloso cabello dorado, se parecía a mi padre a quién había conocido en el Hospital pues era el que me trataba.

Pronto me vi muy a gusto con mi familia, cuando entré a mi habitación, me acosté en mi cama y en cuanto volteé hacia la ventana que tenía al lado izquierdo vi una foto de una chica de melena color caramelo parecida a Esme abraza a mí –_ ¿Quién era esa chica? –_pronto me empezó a doler mi cabeza otra vez y me desmayé, no supe más del mundo...

O-O-O

Presente

—…Y bueno, la matemática en Forks fue pésima para mí, no era lo mío. Definitivamente lo mío eran los libros —decía Bella alegremente mientas estaba sentada enfrente mío. Estábamos en el tren mientras salíamos de Los Ángeles y una pregunta me carcomía desde hace un tiempo.

—Bella, dime la verdad ¿Por qué te fuiste de Forks? —le pregunté. Sabía que no me decía la verdad. Ella se incomodó, lo podía ver en las expresiones que pasaban por su rostro, y luego su brazo tomó su cuello.

—Edward… yo tuve un accidente automovilístico en donde tres personas que no supe quienes fueron quedaron heridas —me soltó de sopetón. Yo simplemente la miré y…


	9. El Pasado de una Alma

Bien aquí estoy de nuevo tiempo sin estar por aquí bien fin de las presentaciones… quiero agradecerle a mi beta a mi música por ayudarme e inspirarme, a las chicas que me dieron reviews por leer esta historia se los agradezco chicas por estar pendiente de esta escritora En fin en este cap. les recomiendo música melancólica estilo New divide de Linkin Park etc. Espero que les guste este cap. y pues me despido nos leemos luego chaitoo…

Cap. ocho.

**Bella POV.**

…**El pasado de un alma…**

— ¡Diablos Jacob! ¡Espérame! —le grité a mi lobo que iba sobre el pavimento en su moto, yo estaba igual que él en una moto, pero a diferencia de él yo no corría como si alguien nos persiguiera.

— ¡Bella! ¡Vamos, acelera! —me decía entre gritos.

Tomé en cuenta lo que me dijo y aceleré un poco, pero siempre que el mocoso de mi hermano no se cayera.

—Alex, agárrate fuerte a mi ¿me oyes cierto? —le dije al pequeño bulto que se agarra de mi cintura.

—Entendido hermana, lo haré —pude sentir su sonrisa y como sus bracitos se apretaban más a mi alrededor, sonreí un poco, solo un poco total no era para tanto, ¿no? –_y te creí _–me decía mi conciencia.

—Bella, acelera más, eso es como a paso de una tortuga sin patas —me volvió a gritar Jacob. –O_k, lo que acaba de decir tu lobo no es racional lo sabes ¿no Bella?–._

Esta vez no le hice caso pues ya estábamos entrando a Forks y si alguien me veía o al menos me reconocía en este caso o veía a mi hermano estaba jodida con Charlie –P_obrecita mi Bella. Estúpida eso lo debiste haber pensado antes –_Ok, el sarcasmo de mi conciencia ya me lo esperaba.

—Si Bella, acelera más —me instó mi mocoso _ – ¿Qué diablos? Mi hermano alentándome para que corra, creo que se está juntando mucho con Jacob –_pensé.

—Mocoso, ya entramos en Forks y aquí no se debe correr, deja que Jacob lo haga, pero nosotros no lo haremos —le dije.

—Ok hermana —me dijo con un tono de resignación en su voz.

Luego de unos minutos en los cuales veía a Jacob hacer morisquetas con la moto y la risa de mi hermano, me vi sonriendo involuntariamente…

Cuando estábamos ya saliendo de Forks, tranquilos no íbamos tan lejos, solo a unas millas y volvíamos, no me quería alejar mucho tampoco que digamos, sentí que Alex me empezaba a apretar muy fuerte.

—Alex ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté con preocupación.

—Bells para, me siento mal —al escuchar eso me orillé a la derecha de la carretera, paré y apague rápidamente la moto, me quité el casco y me volteé hacia mi hermano.

En cuanto me volteé fue momento para actuar rápido pues mi hermano se empezaba a desvanecer enfrente de mí. Lo tomé y lo cargué, a pesar de que tenía 10 años lo podía cargar. Lo deje en el césped y toqué su frente, estaba hirviendo – _¡Qué diablos! pero hace cinco minutos estaba bien –_Pensé con ansiedad.

— ¿Alex qué tienes?, ¿dime peque qué tienes? —le pregunté comenzando a desesperarme pero aparentando tranquilidad para que él no se inquietara por mi preocupación.

—Bells, me siento mal… muy mal —me dijo con cansancio —Tengo mucho sueño Bella —me dijo soñoliento.

— ¡Dios Alex, no vayas a dormirte! ¿Está bien? ¿Me entiendes? No vayas a dormir —le dije ya al borde de la ansiedad.

—Ok —fue su única respuesta.

— ¿Desde cuándo te sientes mal? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —le pregunté en parte para que no se quedara dormido y en parte para saber qué hacer.

—Bella, me había picado algo cuando estábamos en La Push, pero cuando te fui a decir tú estabas fumando y no me prestaste atención —me dijo en susurros _–Tonta Bella, tonta_ –me decía a cada rato mi conciencia ¿Cómo no pude…? ¡Oh joder! Soy un caos con mi hermano.

— ¡Oh Dios, lo siento Alex! –_Ahora no es momento para disculparte ¿no crees? Llama a Jacob antes que se haga más tarde y que la escuela no llame a Renée porque ahí si que se arma el rollo_ – ¡Diablos! tengo razón.

Cuando levanté mi mirada de Alex para buscar mi celular que estaba en mi bolsillo, en ese momento todo se volvió en cámara lenta.

Pude ver como venía Jacob a toda velocidad en la carretera, mojada y haciendo piruetas. En ese momento pude visualizar como iba a toda velocidad hacia un carro, cuando se dio cuenta viró hacia la izquierda y pudo frenar pero lamentablemente el auto no tuvo tanta suerte, este empezó a derrapar, dar vueltas y de un momento para otro chocó contra un árbol, todo en cuestión de segundos.

Sentía mi garganta seca luego del impacto y para cuando me vine a dar cuenta estaba gritando, y sentía a alguien quejarse, era mi hermano lo estaba apretando demasiado fuerte, lo fui soltando poco a poco, todavía estaba en shock y podía saborear mis lágrimas que corrían como un diluvio por mis mejillas.

Volví a gritar al ver a mi hermano inconsciente _¿Cuándo pasó esto? _–Me pregunté con desesperación; buscando con la mirada algún movimiento pude ver como Jacob se arrastraba hacia mí –_La moto le cayó encima, puedo ver un poco de sangre en ella–._

—Bella, llama al 911 —me dijo Jacob cuando llegó hasta nosotros.

— ¡YA! ¡LLAMALOS YA! ¡AHORA! ¡ANTES QUE SEA MUY TARDE! —me gritó, ahí fue cuando pude reaccionar para tomar mi teléfono y marcar rápido a emergencias.

Miré hacia el auto que estaba contra el árbol –_Por favor hagan algún movimiento. Por favor se los pido –_pensé cuando vi salir humo del capó. No me podía mover, tenía a un niño inconsciente y un herido, por consiguiente no quería moverlos.

—No pueden estar muertos Bella, a lo mejor están inconscientes —me tranquilizaba Jacob en susurros a mi lado.

Luego de unos minutos en agonía al ver a dos seres queridos heridos y además, dos seres desconocidos heridos, de pronto se empezó a escuchar sonidos de ambulancias pero muy lejanos, mi mente estaba muy aturdida como para verificar la distancia, mi vista estaba puesta en el auto.

De pronto una voz lejana me llamaba pero no sabía de dónde provenía.

—Señorita ¿está bien?, ¿qué pasó aquí? —esa fue la última cosa que escuché, mi cordura abandonó mi cuerpo y de pronto, todo estuvo negro.

_O_

Al despertar me encontré con dos de mis razones para vivir, en realidad son tres pero no sé donde se encontraba la tercera y eso me preocupaba _–Si era agria, pero al menos se lo que poseo–._

—Mamá. Papá —le sonreí inmediatamente mis padres, se acercaron a mí, mientras yo con la mirada veía cada una de sus emociones – ¿_No puedes al menos darle gracias a Dios que estás en un hospital Bella? –_y ahí salió la ganadora de la mayor razón de todas la ¡Conciencia!, –_que patético sonó eso Bella–._

— ¿Cómo está Alex? —le pregunté con preocupación, ellos se miraron –_Oh, eso es mala señal –_Tragué pesado antes de volver a preguntar. — ¿Está herido? ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué tiene?_ —_volví a preguntar insistentemente, a estas alturas estaba asustada.

—Bella, cálmate, fue solo una picadura de abeja. Gracias a Dios está bien, solo fue una reacción alérgica pero… —terminó diciendo mi madre mirando a mi padre como pidiendo un poco de apoyo para continuar hablando.

—Las dos personas que se encontraban en el auto eran dos estudiantes… –_Oh diablos. Eran…–_

—Y ¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasó? —le pregunté nuevamente con ansiedad, mis padres se miraron otra vez antes de responder.

—Pues… lo que sucedió fue que las dos resultaron gravemente heridas, hija. La chica que iba manejando quedó con una conmoción cerebral muy grave y ahora la están tratando, pero no aquí si no en Alaska y el copiloto es un chico que producto del impacto sufre de amnesia postraumática —terminó de explicarme mi padre, alarmado de mi posible reacción –_Dios ¿qué hice? Si tan solo me hubiese ido a la escuela junto con Alex y no hubiese aceptado a Jacob que me pidió ir en moto, nada de esto hubiera pasado –_pensé con mucha culpa.

— ¡Dios…! —fue lo único que pude articular, mi mente estaba al borde.

—Bella cariño, no te preocupes, no tienes por qué pensar en eso ahora; por el momento solo debes descansar, porque sabes que los accidentes le ocurren a cualquiera —intentaba tranquilizarme mi madre – Jacob no debió llevarte en su moto, piensa que a tal vez pudiste salir herida junto con Alex –_Madre, si supieras–._

—Mamá. Papá, no saben cuánto los quiero a ambos ¿Vale? Nunca olviden eso —les dije a ambos y no dudaron un instante en acercarse a mi y abrazarme los dos juntos para reconfortarnos mutuamente.

—Hija, nosotros igual a ti —me respondió Charlie.

— ¿Y Jacob? —pregunté ya un poco más compuesta.

— ¡Oh pequeña! Por él no te preocupes, que se lo llevó Billy a La Push para que lo revisaran allá —dijo Renée.

.

.

Luego de estar dos días en el hospital, llenos de chequeos y muestras, finalmente pude salir en mis dos pies junto con mi hermano y mi familia. Me dieron el alta médica, me sentía pésima en cuanto a los chicos del auto, pero según Charlie ellos se iban a recuperar y estarían muy bien atendidos.

Y así pasaron los días, meses, años y pronto pude salir del instituto. Luego del accidente vendí la moto a escondidas de Charlie, subí mi rendimiento para que cuando saliera del instituto pudiera optar a entrar a cualquier Universidad. Dejé de fumar, me costó una y parte de otra pero era por mi bien y el bien de Alex. En cuanto a Jacob, no supe más de él luego del accidente…

Y bien, aquí me encontraba, en la puerta de mi casa haciendo una nota despidiéndome de mi hermosa familia y huyendo de este pueblo en el que se quedaba gran parte de mi pasado… Espero no volver a pisarlo, ni hablar de él nunca más…

_**Presente.**_

Luego de terminar mi trágica historia sobre ese tabú que nunca pensaba haberlo hablado, Edward me miraba con una cara como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—Di algo por favor —le rogué a Edward ya que no veía reacción alguna. Él todavía me miraba como si fuera un bicho raro. De pronto me abrazó, un abrazo fuerte y reconfortante, varios —Lo siento, debió haber sido terrible —salían de sus labios y golpeaban mi pelo.

De pronto me sentí mas liberada, me sentí feliz de haberle contado eso a alguien. Y por sobre todo haber confiado en Edward, por lo menos de mi parte ya no existían barreras entre nosotros.

Podía decir que al fin me sentía _Feliz _al lado de Edward…

**Y ¿bien? Bella le echo el cuento a Edward al fin! Se sabe que pasó ¿Qué habrá pasado con Jacob? ¿Qué pasara ahora? Millones de preguntas se arremolinan en las cabecitas tornasoladas en fin eso se verá en los próximos cap. :D **


	10. Ojos Solo Para Ti

Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

Capítulo beteado por Constanza Moreno (ámenla ella es la que me ha soportado)

https: / www . facebook . com / groups / betasffaddiction/

Bien en este Cap. Va a ver mucho amor romance y todas las cosas cursis que a nosotras las chicas nos gustan leer espero que lo disfruten….

Capítulo nueve.

…**Ojos solo para ti…**

La brisa hacía bailar mis cabellos, iba mirando la ventana del tren, mientras a mi lado estaba un dormido Edward que yacía con su cabeza en mi hombro y yo me encontraba acariciando suavemente su pelo. Estaba pensando en lo que haremos cuando lleguemos; mis estudios, sus estudios, cuando conozca a sus abuelos. Tenía el futuro cercano planeado, todos mis miedos se habían ido luego de contarle todo, pero cuando se lo dije pude ver aceptación, comprensión y hasta una pizca de alegría en sus maravillosos ojos – ¿_Será porque también se le habrán quitado las dudas respecto a mí? –_Pensé.

Edward se removió en su posición y cuando volteé a verlo tenía un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado –_Se ve extremadamente tierno –_pensé con cariño –_Lo que nos faltaba ahora, una Bella cursi –_salió mi tormento, soltando al final una risa burlona.

—Eres hermosa —me dijo de pronto. Al momento de escucharlo me ablandé por completo, y me vi sonriendo de oreja a oreja, claro que sin olvidar el inevitable sonrojo en mi rostro.

—Lo mismo digo —le respondí con timidez. Él se alejó, para luego con sus dedos delinear mi cara.

—Pero los hombres no somos hermosos, eso es algo que debería ofenderme —dijo con falso enojo, yo reí entre dientes.

—Bueno, entonces eres un chico guapo ¿eso está mejor? —le dije en tono de burla.

—Sí, mucho mejor —dijo seductoramente acercándose lentamente a mi cara y rosándome los labios –_Eso se siente bien. A decir verdad mucho más que bien –_pensé, mientras sentía el calor aumentar en mis mejillas.

—Me gusta mucho cuando te sonrojas, te ves muy adorable —me dijo. Yo simplemente bajé la mirada, Edward tomó mi barbilla, me miró y estábamos a punto de besarnos… cuando el chico de las bebidas y golosinas tocó la puerta. Al escuchar el _toc-toc_ de la puerta instintivamente me separé de Edward como una bala, él me miró interrogante y cuando volteó la vista hacia donde yo miraba lo comprendió.

—Chicos, ¿quieren comprar algo del carrito? —nos preguntó el chico.

—Mmm, ¿qué tienes que pueda regalarle a esta hermosa chica? Dime ¿no es hermosa? —Edward le preguntó al chico, este me miró de inmediato y en su mirada de color avellana pude ver la diversión.

— A decir verdad es hermosa, ¿desde cuándo son novios? Lo pregunto porque forman una excelente pareja —comentó el chico. Mire rápidamente a Edward y él de igual forma me miraba, nuestros ojos se quedaron enganchados por unos momento y de pronto bajamos la mirada.

— ¡Oh! Comprendo, eso quiere decir que todavía no se han lanzado a la piscina ¿Eh? —mencionó con soltura el joven. Yo no sabía dónde meterme y al parecer no era la única. Esto sí que era incómodo. Quería esconder mi cabeza como un avestruz.

—Pues bien ¿Comprarás algunas cosas para la dama?—le preguntó el chico a Edward—. Por cierto, soy Priston —nos dijo estirando su mano, la estreché de inmediato.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Bella —le dije.

—Y yo Edward, un gusto —le respondió Edward, también estrechándole su mano firmemente.

—Bien queridos tortolos, aquí tengo muchas cosas románticas para que vean —nos dijo y nosotros nos paramos inmediatamente para ver el contenido en el carrito.

—Creo que elegiré un chocolate con avellanas —le dije a Priston, él rápidamente y con hábiles manos tomó una cómoda bolsita de colores y agarró cinco chocolates.

— ¿Y para ti Romeo? —le preguntó Priston a Edward con diversión mientras este veía los chocolates, él al escuchar eso levantó la vista y le envió una mirada nada agradable, al menos para mi gusto.

—Pues unas gomitas _Sansón_ — ¿Qué? ¿Edward sabía de Romeo y Julieta? –_Mmm, interesante. Chico intelectual –_pensé perversamente gracias a mi conciencia.

—Bien —respondió Priston a la vez que tomaba otra bolsita y metió algunas gomas en ella, se las entregó y Edward las tomó a regañadientes.

—Y bien ¿cuánto es todo? —dije. Edward se volteó a verme con cara de ofendido.

—Si ¿cuánto es para pagar todo lo que compramos? —Esta vez fue mi turno para voltearlo a ver –_No pensara pagar todo él solo ¿cierto?_ –Esperaba que no lo hiciera.

— ¡Hey para! Para ¿no piensas pagar también lo mío, no? —le pregunté a Edward mirándolo inquisitivamente. Él volvió a fruncir el ceño y cuando abrió la boca para responderme yo fui hábil, tomé 20$ y se los di a Priston.

—Hey, eso no es justo, se supone que el chico debe pagar las cosas a la chica ¿no? —me dijo Edward con cara de ¿esto es enserio? yo solo reí.

— ¡Exacto! —le respondí con suficiencia. Él se me quedó viendo y luego miró a Priston a lo que el aludido dijo:

— ¡Ay, que hermoso es el _amore_! —dijo canturreando desafinadamente mientras nos miraba a Edward y a mi. Edward me volvió a mirar con sorpresa y luego sonrió, yo quedé embobada mirándolo. No sé cuantos minutos estuvimos mirándonos pero cuando nos dimos cuenta Priston ya se había ido con su carrito de golosinas.

En cuanto me di cuenta de esto simplemente hui a la cabina donde estábamos momentos antes.

Edward me siguió adentro y se sentó en el asiento que tenía enfrente de mí, estaba pensando en algo, lo podía ver en sus ojos.

— Bella, ¿qué tal si lo intentamos? Ya no aguanto más, sé que nos conocemos hace muy poco tiempo, no sé por qué pero… creo que me estoy enamorando de ti cada día más—me soltó mirando el piso. Inevitablemente se me aguaron los ojos y de pronto. Cuando fui consciente nuevamente, me di cuenta que ambos mirábamos los labios del otro. Sin poder evitarlo más, nos besamos; el beso comenzó suavemente mientras ambos percibíamos las extrañas y maravillosas sensaciones al entrar en contacto con la piel del otro. No me di cuenta cuando de pronto ese tierno y casto beso se transformó, cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente nuestros labios se atacaban ferozmente. Luego de separarnos fue mi turno de mirar el piso. Estaba avergonzada, pero ¡Dios! Esto se sentía tan bien, como estar en el cielo.

—Esto es tan extraño para mi, pero debes saber que me ocurre lo mismo contigo, y eso me da miedo, yo… —le respondí, pero no me dejó terminar pues me volvió a besar con la misma intensidad que hace unos instantes. Lo que quería terminar de decir era – …_yo tengo_ _miedo de que te suceda algo por quererte y luego perderte._

—O—

Estábamos ya casi saliendo de Arizona, a lo lejos se podía ver el Gran Cañón y el atardecer fue magnífico. Verlo desde la parte sur del tren, como dejábamos este desértico Estado.

Ahora, en este momento estábamos en el restaurant comiendo unos ricos pollos horneados con papas a la francesa, acompañados con sodas.

— ¿Y qué te parece ser novia de un chico que conociste hace tan solo unos días? —me pregunto Edward de pronto mientras yo comía distraídamente mis papas, al escucharlo dejé mi labor y centré mi completa atención en él.

—Da miedo como nos hemos involucrado en tan solo algunas semanas — ¿Cuántos días llevábamos de conocernos? Mejor dicho ¿cuánto hemos llevado de viaje?, honestamente no lo sé y no me interesa – ¿_qué le pasó a la Bella controladora?, ¿será que no puede controlar su personalidad libertina? –_dijo mi conciencia en lo más hondo de mi mente, pero desde cuándo he tenido tantos pensamientos tan positivos ¿eh? Mi conciencia está cambiando o no se qué diantres hizo – ¿S_erá porque nos estamos enamorando, Bella Bells?_

—Si, es extraño pero me siento muy bien con ser tu novio Bella. Soy un chico un poco tradicional y contigo quiero hacer las cosas bien —dijo él y el bendito sonrojo de nuevo apareció en mi rostro, si de nuevo, ya lo extrañaba; mi mano acarició lentamente su mejilla, como si fuera una necesidad de tocarlo a cada instante.

—Eso está muy bien para un chico de diecinueve años, pero ¿sabes? Pienso que soy una vil asalta cunas —le dije en broma y él rió entre dientes.

—Una asalta cuna muy atractiva a decir verdad- me dijo seductoramente y bueno –_Al parecer_ _estamos en la competencia de sonrojos, Bella le va ganando a Edward con un sonrojo del color de una fresa, mientras que el de Edward va perdiendo color–, _eso es extraño que lo piense mi conciencia.

—Y un joven más que guapo, eres hermoso Edward —dije sin saber de donde salió mi valor de guiñarle un ojo; pude ver el deseo reflejado en sus ojos por unos instantes. De un momento a otro él se levantó de su silla para acercarse a mi y darme un tierno beso en los labios, yo sonreí ligeramente avergonzada porque las personas en el restaurante nos vieran, Edward volvió a su silla y me miraba con sus ojos brillante y llenos de emoción.

Al terminar de comer nos volvimos a ir a la cabina en donde hemos estado quedando desde que entramos en este viaje de emociones descontroladas, al menos para mí. Ya eran las ocho de la noche y estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando un sonido me despertó, Edward miraba por la ventana pensativo, pero al escuchar el ruido me miró con la interrogante en su mirada yo hice el intento de levantarme para llegar hasta su lado, pero él se me adelantó y yo lo seguí hasta la puerta.

Lo que nos encontramos en el pasillo no fue lo que tenía pensado, veíamos a un bebido Priston que se hallaba sentado en el piso, apoyado en una pared y con una botella de vodka entre sus manos.

—Priston, ¿qué te pasó? —le pregunté con preocupación. El pobre chico se veía cansado– _¿Qué de tanto beber? –_que raro que el sarcasmo no haya aparecido en mi mente. No era momento para tener una discusión interna, era momento de ayudar a Priston.

—Na…da m…e, pa...sa...a —nos dijo entre susurros.

— ¿Cómo que no te pasa nada, Priston? ¿Por qué estás bebido? Debes decirnos —cuestioné preocupada, miré a Edward que tenía el ceño fruncido mientras lo miraba.

—Chi…cos, udste...des so...n m...uy bu...e...nos —nos dijo entrecortadamente, era muy difícil lograr entender lo que murmuraba. Luego de tomarlo por los hombros entre Ed y yo, lo llevamos con dificultad hasta colocarlo en uno de los asientos.

—No hay de qué, Priston —le dije tocándole la frente y quitándole algunos mechones de su cabellera negra azulada.

—Yo iré a buscar algo de agua o café para Priston —dijo bruscamente Edward para salir del lugar, yo fruncí el ceño y rápidamente lo seguí. Al salir al pasillo lo llamé, él volteó y yo caminé hasta donde se detuvo.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —le pregunté.

—A mí, nada pero a Priston si —me respondió esquivando mi mirada.

—No Edward, a ti te pasa algo y quiero que me lo digas. Confía en mí —le dije y tomé su barbilla entre mis manos para levantarla levemente y así poder ver sus hermosos ojos.

—Te dije que no me pasa nada Bella, en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí conmigo deberías ir a ver a Priston –_ya va, ya va ¿Ed esta celoso? ¡Oh por dios!_

—No me puedes decir que estás celoso de Priston. El pobre chico está mal y debemos ayudarlo —Edward soltó una carcajada amarga y se alejó de mi.

—Iré por café —fue lo que me dijo al entrar en otra puerta.

— ¡Oh dios, pero que inmaduro se puso! —dije en voz alta y volví a donde Priston.

—Debes ir… por lo que... por lo que quieres o si no lo pierdes —dijo Priston al sentirme entrar, estaba sentado mirando por la ventana.

—Oh, tranquilo, él volverá —le dije—. Solo fue en busca de algo para ti —le dije acariciando levemente su hombro.

—No tienen que hacer esto ¿saben? Yo solo soy un chico que trabaja aquí para ganarse la vida e ir a estudiar, lo que sea pero estudiar —me dijo un poco mejor. Momentos más tarde Edward llegó un poco más calmado, le tendió el café a Priston, pero éste ya se había dormido.

—Bella, siento lo de antes —me dijo acercándose y sentándose a mi lado.

—No tenías porqué actuar así, es solo un chico al que yo quería ayudar, no me quería escapar con él ni nada parecido —le respondí comenzando a molestarme. Cuando miré sus manos se habían convertido en puños.

—Bueno, creo que ahora no puedo hablar contigo si te comportar así —volví a decir mirando sus puños y levantándome para dirigirme a la puerta.

—No te vayas por favor, solo no te vayas de mi lado—me dijo. Cuando me volteé lo vi mirando al piso acongojado, se me estrujó el corazón y me acerqué a él.

—Entonces no te comportes como un loco celoso que hasta se atrevería a golpearme. Me asusté —le respondí. Él rápidamente me miró asustado.

—Yo no le haría algo así a una mujer Bella, para mi las mujeres son sagradas. Sobre todo tú —me dijo mirándome intensamente.

—Está bien, continúa —fue lo único que respondí.

—Solo me molesté porque pensé que mirándolo a él me ibas a decir: _Oye ¿sabes? deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo_ —me dijo haciendo una falsa interpretación de mi voz, yo sonreí – ¿_cómo podía pensar eso si para mí él era lo único que podía ver?_

—No, simplemente no puedes pensar semejante estupidez, Edward —le dije bajando la voz al ver a Priston removerse de su asiento—. Yo solo tengo ojos para ti —le dije sintiendo mis mejillas arder, él me tomó de la mano y la apretó.

—Tú también eres lo único que veo —dijo Edward. Levanté la mirada y me acerqué a sus labios para nada más rozarlos, luego acurrucarme y cerrar los ojos. No sé en qué momento pero luego de cerrarlos me quedé dormida en los brazos de mi Edward.

Dejenme decirles que este fue uno de los Cap. Que mas ame les agradecería una opinión de los que le pareció bueno aquí me despido nos leemos en el próximo Cap. ^_^

Tornasol10


	11. Oh, ¡Florida!

Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

Capítulo beteado por Constanza Moreno (Konnyxa)

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/

Capítulo Diez

**Oh, ¡Florida!**

Nuevo México, Texas, Luisiana, Misisipi, Alabama y Georgia pasaron por mis ojos y por los ojos de todos los que estábamos en el tren. Junto con Edward llegamos a nuestro destino final: Florida.

Estaba nerviosa, feliz, alarmada, aterrada pero irremediablemente enamorada, estos días que han pasado me han enseñando en mis clases de vida un y mil cosas. Priston, nuestro nuevo compañero de viaje, nos dijo de una universidad en donde podemos estudiar, con Edward estábamos extasiados y nerviosos por llegar a nuestro destino.

Edward, ¡oh Edward! cada vez más apuesto. Nos hemos unido como no tienen idea, este es un viaje maravilloso y espero que hayan muchos más, sé que serán más, algo en mi ser me lo dice…

Y bueno aquí estaba, en la entrada de la Estación de Buses de Florida y básicamente mi mandíbula colgaba al ver lo que nos vino a buscar a Edward, Priston y a mí; una jodida limosina, — _¡diablos creo que la familia de Ed es un pelín acaudalada! —_pensé.

—Ed-Edward ¿en eso nos vamos?—Le pregunté, tratando de que el hilo de mis pensamientos no se fuera al ver cómo nos llevaban las maletas a la parte trasera de la limo. Edward no podía borrar la sonrisa y la alegría que reflejaba en su cara, y eso me tenía embobada a más no poder. Además, ¡por favor! se nota que el chico debe estar acostumbrado a esto, al verlo decirle de forma amable al chofer la dirección de Priston. –_Bella, estás hablando como una señora. Okey, se sobreentiende que Edward es menor que tú, pero tampoco es para tanto– me dijo mi conciencia. –Claro que es como… no, no lo es; eso me lo demostró la noche en la cual estábamos en Alabama, en la parada que hicimos como turismo del tren en el que bailamos y no fue nada decente –dije recordando sus manos en mi cintura. –Diablos Bella, eso estuvo ¡Wow! Excelente baile –me dijo de repente una acalorada conciencia. En fin, he tenido mucho de mi conciencia, es momento de volver al presente._

—Si— me dijo acercándose a mí y colocando las manos en mi cintura. — ¿No te gusta?, porque si no es así yo… —no lo dejé hablar, pues lo callé con un beso. Al separarnos Priston nos miraba levemente colorado— ¡Oh, Priston! no puedes estar avergonzado ¿o sí? —lo picaba Edward para hacerlo rabiar.

—Déjalo Edward, ven Priston —le llamé para darle un beso en la mejilla y fue el momento de Priston para sonreír. —Oh, no digas nada ahora o si no te doy una patada en la espinilla —le susurré al oído. Priston empezó a reír y pronto pude sentir las manos de Edward en mi cintura separándome ligeramente de él. –_ ¡Uf! que celoso– _pensó en algún rincón de esta cabeza mi conciencia.

—Vale, mucho afecto público para mi gusto —dijo un celoso Edward, yo solo pude sonreír ligeramente para que el chico no se enojara más. –_Aunque se veía completamente tierno. Edward tenía razón, yo ya quería llegar a donde quiera que fuera a quedarme aquí en Florida._

—Gracias a todos los cielos que llegaron —oí decir a Edward. Cuando me fijé hacia donde Edward miraba casi se me cae la barbilla, un Mercedes Benz junto con otros autos de color negro; todos ellos pararon justo enfrente de nosotros, rápidamente miré a Edward quien sonreía con suficiencia y al lado vi a un sorprendido Priston. Yo solo atiné a volver a parpadear y cerrar mi boca; al poco tiempo vi a un chico de esos de los que ves en las películas de la CIA y del FBI caminar hacia nosotros_, –más bien parecían los chicos de la película de los Hombre De Negro–._

—Joven Cullen, bienvenido a Florida ¿le ayudo con el equipaje? —Uno de los tipos de Men In Black le dijo; este era un joven de menos de veintisiete años, de cabellera dorada y ojos azules oscuros.

—Hey James, gracias. Te presento a mi novia Isabella Swan y a un compañero de viaje Priston Stevens. —Le dijo Edward y rápidamente yo levanté mi mano para estrecharla, pero éste solo me miró y asintió, e hizo lo mismo con Priston quien quedó igual que yo con la mano en el aire.

—Vale… —fue lo que me salió sin pensar al ver como se daba la vuelta y entraba en el auto principal, el Mercedes. Yo no quise mirar a Edward y tomé el brazo de Priston, quien colocó una mano encima de donde yo tenía la mía en su brazo; pude ver por el rabillo de mis ojos como Edward fruncía el ceño.

—Tranquila nena, no eres la única que se siente fuera de lugar por estos ambientes— me susurró Priston mientras caminábamos hacia uno de los autos.

—Chicos, vengan ¿A dónde van? —oímos gritar a Edward y cuando volteamos corría hacia nosotros. Al acercarse me miró a los ojos y pude ver decepción en su ojos y un poco de vergüenza.

—Tranquilo Edward nosotros nos vamos en otro… —comencé a decir. Sé que era estúpido molestarme con mi reciente novio, pero en realidad me sentía muy incómoda estar en un auto en el cual sentía en el aire _no grata._

—Bella, creo que deberías ir con Edward yo…tomaré un taxi, no se preocupen por mi —comenzó a decir Priston mientras me miraba, sabía que él se sentía igual o peor que yo. Yo simplemente no sabía qué hacer, si irme con mi novio o acompañar a un nuevo amigo a quien le había tomado mucho aprecio.

—Priston, oye ¿porque no vienes con nosotros y te ayudamos a buscar hospedaje cerca? para así no perder contacto —me volteé al escuchar eso de Edward, y eso hizo que sintiera como se calentaba mi corazón.

—Wow, muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento Edward, pero eso es demasiado —respondió Priston moviendo la cabeza.

—Vamos Priston, te ayudaremos —insistí yo. Él me miró y solo atinó a sonreír un poco y finalmente aceptó.

—Está bien pero con la condición que yo elijo el lugar donde hospedarme y pagar mis propios gastos ¿está claro? —Sonreí y vi sonreír a Edward también. Edward le comenzó a decir a donde dejar el equipaje y pronto lo vi entrar en el Mercedes, al poner mi total atención a Edward solo pude acércame más a él y darle un tímido beso en los labios y abrazarlo.

—Gracias, por todo mi joven caballero —susurré contra su pecho. Pude sentir las vibraciones de su risa y sonreí yo también.

—De nada mi _Madame_ —respondió. Sentí como tomaba mi mano, entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos y comenzamos a caminar uno al lado del otro. Mi sonrisa no se podía quitar y en cuanto entramos en el Mercedes, él rodeó con su brazo mis hombros y estuvimos así durante todo el camino en busca de un hotel para Priston, y si mis sospechas son ciertas para mí también.

.

.

.

—Bella… —me dijo por enésima vez Edward. Estábamos en la puerta del hotel, por el momento tenía que quedarme aquí hasta que él tuviera tiempo para conocer a sus abuelos. Volviendo a tierra y darme cuenta que él veía mis labios.

—Bella no pienses en nada ahora mismo —me dijo antes de acercarse a mí y rozar sus labios con los míos.

—Mmm —murmuré antes de rodear sus hombros hasta su nuca y besarlo como se debía.

Luego de un rato de besos, caricias y jugueteos tuve que poner fin o si no nos quedábamos y él llegaría tarde a la cena que sus abuelos le tenían como bienvenida.

—Vamos, quiero presentarte ya —me dijo él mientras esperábamos a James a que viniera con el auto.

—No, tienes que conocerlos primero eso es lo que vas a hacer, es lo mejor. Luego podremos ir y presentarnos —le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

—Bueno… llámame ¿está bien? —me dijo al ver como James venía acercándose a nosotros.

—Está bien, pero primero haz lo primero, te… —no pude terminar de decir pues me volvió a besar.

—… quiero —terminé de decir, él me sonrió antes de responder.

—Igual yo a ti —me dijo antes de alejarse y entrar en el auto.

Poco después de que se fuera me fui a uno de los restaurantes que tenía el Marriot. Priston estaba en la habitación más lejana a la mía y es por eso que me encontraba sola e hipotéticamente desamparada. De pronto alguien me tapó los ojos y yo pegué un grito.

—Shhh, no grites —me susurré y en ese momento reconocí como la voz de Priston.

—Oh, Priston ¿Por qué te me apareces así? —le pregunté, volteándome a verlo este tenía una sonrisa picara.

—Linda, no tenía nada que hacer aparte de ver diferentes Universidades de Florida y pues como a ti no te llama la atención. –_ ¡Stop! ¿Qué acaba de decir Universidad en Florida?, ¡esto tengo que escucharlo! _–Y en ese momento ya no me vi sola en mi cabeza.

—Para, para ¡Para! ¿Qué acabas de decir? —le pregunté casi gritando, él solo pudo verme y comenzar a reírse a carcajada limpia, pronto tuve que taparle los labios pues la gente comenzaba a mirarnos raro.

—Linda, linda pues sí estaba investigando y vi ciertas noticias de que podíamos entrar en la University Central Of The Florida ¿qué tal? —Me dijo y yo solo podía tratar de que mi mandíbula volviera a colocarse en su sitio. No pude hacer más que ir rápidamente a abrazarlo, pero rápidamente caí en la cuenta de lo que haría y me separe lentamente mirando su expresión. Él me estaba viendo fijamente, yo miré al piso que desde este momento se me hacia interesante.

—Bueno, yo… yo mejor me voy a dormir —comencé a decir, él todavía me estaba mirando. —Bueno nos vemos Priston buenas noches —fue mi despedida para luego irme rápidamente a mi habitación. Al llegar a ella, ya no se me parecía atractivo ni comer ni llamar a Edward, me sentía incomoda y no quería que notara nada, de lo contrario era capaz de venirse para acá y no quería que él viera mi incomodidad ¡punto! Lo que hice fue darme una duchar, luego de ponerme mi pijama y acostarme en la gran cama.

–_Espero que esté delirando, pero espero que lo que yo vi en los ojos de Priston no haya sido lo mismo que yo veo a cada rato en Edward…Amor –_fue lo último que pensé antes de quedarme profundamente dormida….

.

.

.

**Bien aquí aparezco yo luego de tiempo pues si, ¡al fin llegan a Florida! Lo cual eso significa nuevas aventuras entre Ed y Bells, bien autora deseosa de opiniones al respecto…**

**Quiero agradecerle a mi beta Konnyxa que ha esperado conmigo la llegada de…! mi Inspiración!**

**Y bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado de este Cap. y esperen conmigo las ansias del siguiente (musa ven a mi pronto), besos y abrazos mis querid s tornasoles y bueno nos leemos de nuevo en el siguiente Cap. ^_^ **


	12. Confusión, Discusión y ¡Cullen!

Bien de nuevo yo tiempo sin estar por estos campos, espero que disfruten este capítulo!, escrito con gusto para todos los lectores (en el que me incluyo) ^_^

Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

Capítulo beteado por Constanza Moreno (Konnyxa)

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/

**.**

.

.

.

.

Capítulo once

…**Confusión, discusión y ¡Cullen!...**

—Bien, ¿por dónde ir? —Pregunté, mientras caminaba junto con Priston por el centro comercial Orlando Fashion Square. Edward me había enviado un mensaje a mi nuevo teléfono –que compré en este mismo lugar–, en el cual me invitaba a la cena que se tendría la noche del sábado con sus abuelos, y bueno, estábamos a jueves. —Mira, qué tal si entramos en la tienda de allá —señaló con su índice a una tienda en la cual había muchos maniquíes y hermosos vestidos, lo miré y él me sonreía. —Vamos —me insistió antes de tomar mi brazo y juntos caminar hacia ella.

En cuanto entramos a la tienda, todo derrochaba elegancia y _Timebomb _ sonaba por los altavoces, al poco tiempo de entrar unas chicas con ropa muy a la moda se acercaban hacia nosotros y nos sonreían.

—Bienvenidos a Forever 21 —dijo una voluptuosa chica de cabello castaño—. Me llamo Erika, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles? —Nos preguntó y pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como Priston sonreía aún más.

—Linda, no soy del otro bando pero vengo a acompañar a ésta chica a comprar ropa, somos nuevos aquí y bueno, ¿la puedo dejar en tus manos mientras voy a revisar una tienda de…? ¡Tecnología! —dijo de repente Priston. La chica sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a este, él le sonrió de vuelta y yo me sentía fuera de lugar. Lo que hice fue caminar hacia uno de los vestidos que cubría a un maniquí y observarlo, mientras de reojo veía a Priston ligando con la chica. En cuanto me vio creo que mi cara no mostró mucho por lo cual le dijo algo a la chica y me apuntó para luego despedirse de ella dándole un beso en la mejilla –muy cerca de los labios–. La chica soltó una risita tonta, se volteó y posó su mirada castaña en mí, volvió a sonreír y caminó en mi dirección, yo le sonreí con timidez y la esperé.

—Siento lo que acaba de pasar, pero este chico tuyo, permíteme que te diga que está de infarto —reí y en cuanto escuché _chico_ la miré.

— Oh, tranquila yo ya tengo novio y no es él, te lo aseguro, pero sí puedo decir que es un chico guapo —le dije con complicidad, mientras ella volvía a reír tontamente…

.

.

.

Luego de ver y probarme muchas prendas, zapatos, accesorios y entre otros complementos, me quedé con una simple camisa de color blanco con detalles en el cuello y en la parte inferior turquesa, más unos leguis en color como el plomo, y unas bailarinas del mismo color que la camisa. En fin, cansada regresé con un Priston muy sonriente al Hotel para encontrarme con un muy molesto Edward en mi habitación.

— ¡Dios santo!, casi me da algo, como…— dejé la frase en el aire al ver en la puerta de mi armario un hermoso vestido negro con zapatos a juego. ¡Oh carajo!

—Hola querida, llevo esperándote desde las cuatro de la tarde aquí para entregarte el_ regalo_ que te mandó mi abuela —comenzó lanzándome dagas con la mirada—. ¿Dónde rayos estabas Bella? ¡Te mandé como veinte mensajes por el teléfono y no me contestaste ninguno! —Y ahí explotó. Yo me quedé en mi sitio al ver cómo me gritaba lo preocupado que estaba al no saber nada de mí; poco a poco, e involuntariamente fui sonriendo y en cuanto él me vio con la sonrisa continuó con un…— ¿De qué te estás riendo?— Yo solté las bolsas y corrí hacia él y lo besé.

—Hola amor —le dije todavía besando sus labios. Al principio no me respondía, pero luego de eso me tomó por los brazos y por un momento pensé que me iba a alejar; pero no fue así, me acercó aún más si es que aún se podía a él. Al separarnos luego de un tiempo tuve que dar mi testimonio a mi caballero.

—No te pude contestar, pues Priston me dejó en una tienda de ropa en la cual jugaron a _vamos a vestir a Bella_, y fue horrible ¡como quise que estuvieras conmigo para que me rescataras! —Dije y reí al escucharme, pero proseguí al ver que su ceño se relajaba—. Y bueno, me estaba comprando una ropa decente para la cena, no sabía que tu abuela iba a ser tan considerada conmigo al darme esto —le dije viendo la ropa colgada en la puerta—. ¿Tu abuela sabe mi talla? —le pregunté. Él suspiró y me atrajo hacia él para sentarnos en el mueble que tenía la habitación. –_Sí, mi chico me dio una de las más equipadas habitaciones, aunque al principio me rehusara por el precio de ésta, al final de una discusión y muchos besos él me convenció y bueno, aquí estoy–._

—Bella, me la dijiste en Alabama ¿no recuerdas esa noche? —Me preguntó pícaro. Déjame recapitular _bailes, besos, bailes ¡AH! Y mucho alcohol, por parte de Priston, creo que fue que tomé de su vaso. _¡Cierto! Por eso no me acordaba…

—Ah, no. No creo, ¿en serio te la dije? —Le pregunté al ver como reía y me rodeaba con sus brazos.

—Sí pequeña olvidadiza, pero tranquila, supe que habías bebido del trago de Priston —yo abrí desmesuradamente los ojos y lo miré, él soltó una carcajada—. ¿Qué? ¿Creíste que no reconocía cómo de un momento a otro me querías devorar en la pista de baile? — ¡Oh! Jodida bebida. Pronto sentí al tan habitual sonrojo que tardaba poco tiempo en aparecer.

—P-pero, Edward, e-este b-bueno…—comencé a tartamudear al recordar lo que había pasado. Edward me calló con un beso.

—Shh, tranquila —me dijo luego de volvernos a separar—. Eso lo sabía por Priston— _¡Bendito seas Priston!_

—Bien, cambiando de tema— respondí luego de calmarme—. ¿A qué hora vamos a ir a la cena? —Le pregunté. Él salió de sus pensamientos y me miró.

—Como a las ocho —me respondió—. No tienes porque ponerte nerviosa Bella, eres mi novia, no tienes porqué temerle a mis abuelos. Son importantes sí, pero eso no quiere decir que ellos nos van a separar ni nada por el estilo —me dijo y yo sonreí con un poco más de confianza—. Solo tienes que confiar en ti y en mí —dijo y pensé que él podía leerme la mente.

—Sabes, ¿no sé de dónde saliste? pero creo que no te merezco—le dije y él me respondió haciendo el abrazo más fuerte. Pronto y sin más nos quedamos dormidos.

.

.

.

— ¿Estás lista? —Me preguntó Edward por segunda vez. Se suponía que la que debía estar nerviosa era yo, pero al parecer hicimos un cambio de roles. Y sí, ya estábamos en la puerta de la casa de los Cullen; tenía fuertemente agarrada una mano a él que faltaba poco para que se pusiera a temblar. Finalmente hoy era el día, y estábamos casi desmayados de los nervios que teníamos, estábamos justo enfrente de la puerta; al final me puse mi vestido negro y mis tacones del mismo color y nos fuimos.

—No —le respondí, él hizo chocar mi pecho contra el suyo y nos miramos, y con una sonrisa tranquilizadora de mi parte tocamos el timbre, o mejor dicho yo toqué el timbre.

Escuchamos el sonido de unos pasos al interior y de pronto me encontraba rodeada por unos brazos femeninos.

—Hola, ¿tú debes de ser Bella? —Me preguntó una dama que bordeaba poco más de los cincuenta y seis años, su cabello tenía el mismo color que el de Edward.

—Sí señora, me llamo Isabella, pero me puede decir Bella, un gusto —le dije separándome de Edward y apretándonos las manos con gesto de cortesía.

—Mucho gusto Bella, mi nombre es Elizabeth, la abuela de este chico —dijo Elizabeth mirando a su nieto con dulzura—. ¡Oh, sí soy tonta! Pasen, pasen por favor —dijo apresuradamente haciéndonos entrar en la cálida casa. _Esto me hace recordar mucho a Forks. Ya mucho, vuelve al presente. _Parpadeé y ya estaba sentada en un taburete de una cocina elegante de muebles blancos y mármol negro. Sentía la mano de Edward rodear mi cintura, y veía como Elizabeth movía los labios así que les preste la poca atención que podía en ese minuto.

—Entonces Edward, tu abuelo se iba a sentar contigo en brazos justo cerca del lugar del incidente, yo rápidamente te tomé en brazos y él ni siquiera se dio cuenta —y soltó una carcajada—, porque luego de eso lo vi caerse de bruces al suelo —y ahí comenzó a reír desenfrenadamente, Edward la miraba con alegría y le prestaba mucha atención.

— ¡Diablos! —Se escuchó fuera de la cocina junto con un golpe sordo. Miré rápidamente a Edward para luego ver como Elizabeth salía corriendo hacia donde se escuchó el sonido anteriormente, nosotros la seguimos segundos luego.

Lo que me sorprendió ver fue al que me imagino era el señor Edward, en el suelo y un gato ronroneando justo al lado de él.

—Albert ¿Por qué rayos te atravesaste?

— ¡EDWARD!, tenemos visita —le reprendió Elizabeth y el señor, al mirar hacia arriba se encontró con mi mirada y luego sonrió. Rápidamente se levantó sin la ayuda de Elizabeth y caminó hacia mí. Al tenerlo cerca pude apreciar que tenía el mismo color de ojos que Edward.

—Disculpa lo de antes me llamo Edward, abuelo de Edward Jr —me dijo dándome la mano, yo se la tomé sin dudarlo y le di un ligero apretón.

—Mucho gusto señor Edward… —comencé, pero me vi interrumpida por él mismo.

—No me llames por señor, me hace sentir más viejo de lo que estoy, llámame Albert como mi gato, yo le puse ese nombre para que no se me olvidara el mío —dijo con diversión, y simplemente sonreí con timidez.

—Bueno, creo que debemos ya sentarnos en la mesa —dijo Albert al ver como Elizabeth se iba a la cocina. Me fui guiada por los dos hombres de la casa y llegamos a una habitación elegantemente decorada con madera y detalles dorados. El comedor principal. Pude ver y al poco tiempo que nos sentábamos que venía Elizabeth sirviendo unos filetes de salmón con puré de papas. El señor Albert destapó un vino –delicioso por cierto–, y brindamos por la hermosa velada.

—Y bien, Bella. ¿Qué deseas estudiar? ¿En dónde? —Me preguntó Elizabeth mientras comíamos. Tomé un sorbo de mi copa de vino y me dispuse a responder.

—Pues, deseo estudiar Historia del Arte, un amigo de nosotros me hizo el favor de investigar sobre cuándo podría presentar la prueba para entrar en la University Of Central Florida… Espero poder entrar —terminé de decir tomando otro sorbo de vino, ella me miraba con una emoción desconocida.

—Linda, yo estudié Historia del Arte, es maravilloso que te vayas por esta grandiosa carrera —_Oh, ahora todo tiene sentido_.

Luego de muchas charlas después de comer y muchos disfrutes mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar,, rápidamente lo vi y era Priston quien me llamaba, sonreí y me alejé Edward que me miró interrogante, pero al ver el teléfono siguió charlando con sus abuelos de cosas triviales.

—Hey Priston, me va fenomenal si pregun… —no pude terminar la frase pues una voz me interrumpió —_Diablos todos me quieren interrumpir ahora._

— _¿Eres Isabella Swan?_

—Con ella habla —respondí dudosa.

—_Hablo de la Clínica de Orlando Clinic, le llamamos para informarle que el señor Priston Stevens tuvo una caída y pues él nos dijo que llamáramos a este número, se puede acercar a nuestras dependencias, ¿por favor? —_Preguntó la voz a lo que supongo es una mujer, se me hace conocida.

—Está bien, ya voy en camino. Gracias por informarme —y luego de decir eso colgó, me volteé rápidamente hacia Edward y le hice un mueca de que me tenía que retirar, él suspiró y asintió. Se acercó a sus abuelos y les dijo algo, ellos voltearon a verme con una sonrisa, se levantaron y me dieron las gracias por venir a la cena. Todos me acompañaron junto Edward al auto de este pues él fue el que me trajo.

—Gracias de nuevo Sr. Cullen —volví a agradecer. Ellos hicieron un gesto de que no importaba y luego de decirle a Edward que no volviera tarde se despidieron y entraron en la ¡casota!

Al arrancar rápidamente me dispuse a contarle todo lo ocurrido a Edward y le dije que teníamos que ir a la clínica, él accedió y nos dispusimos a ir hacia allá.

Al llegar le preguntamos a la recepcionista en qué lugar estaba Priston y ella nos envió a una habitación. Al llegar al pasillo de ésta vimos a la chica de la tienda sentada ahí –creo que su nombre era Erika–, al escuchar pasos volteó a mirar y en cuanto me vio salió corriendo hacia mí, Edward al ver esto me trató de proteger la chica, que paró en seco y miró a Edward perpleja yo le hice un gesto y ella pestañeó y volvió de su trance para mirarme otra vez con horror.

—Siento lo que ocurrió pero fue muy repentino, gracias a Dios no pasó nada fue solo una caída leve, se rompió la rodilla pero prometo cuidarlo. Es un chico muy agradable, Bella yo fui quien mando a llamarte, pero no sabía que ibas a venir acompañada —dijo mirando de arriba abajo a Edward yo me puse delante de él.

—Vale, ¿ya está fuera de peligro cierto? —Le pregunté y ella asintió.

—Si quieren pueden irse a descansar, yo solo quería que supieras —me dijo ella con una sonrisa yo se la devolví y rápidamente me despedí de ella para luego tomar la mano de Edward y marcharnos. Algo aquí me daba mala espina…

.

.

.

—Con que este es el chico Cullen, al fin lo conozco —dijo la chica para sí, al ver salir al chico tomado de la mano de una despampanante castaña, luego tomo su teléfono y marcó al número del cual quería llamar desde hace días.

—Señor, lo hemos encontrado. ¡Al fin! Lo hemos encontrado —dijo ella con felicidad.

—Bien hecho Lauren.

Continuará…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bien aquí estamos de nuevo luego de un tiempo, en fin!, nenas la información que les voy a dar son datos que quiero aclarar… **

**Forever 21: es si no me equivoco una tienda virtual, si no es así corríjanme.**

**El teléfono de bella es un Blackberry, es por eso el mensaje de Edward, por así decirlo, más directo.**

**La casa de los abuelos de Edward…OJO no me vayan a comer, esta será descrita en capítulos siguientes.**

**Y aquí aparecen, Erika y Lauren, personajes que los vamos a ver a lo largo de la historia, bien espero opiniones, criticas, etc. **

**Buenoooooooooooo espero como al principio les haya gustado el cap., en este caso me despido nos leemos luego! **


	13. Presente y ¿ACDC?

Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

Capítulo beteado por Constanza Moreno (Konnyxa)

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/

Bien nenas espero que disfruten de la lectura…

.

.

.

Capítulo doce

… **Presente y ¿AC/DC?...**

_Caminaba por última vez por las calles de Florida. – ¿Volviendo a escapar Bella? –La voz de mis pensamientos se cuela por mi cabeza–, ¿después de todo nunca aprenderás, no Bella?–. La voz se hacía seria. No, nunca aprendería–. Eres una tonta lo sabes ¿no?–. No contesté a eso, no estaba de ánimo, continué con mi camino hacia un lugar al que no quería ir pero debía hacerlo, ir por mis cosas, al apartamento…_

_Seguí derecho al edificio que sin darme se encontraba enfrente de mis narices, tomé una respiración profunda y me dispuse a caminar hacia la entrada de este. Al entrar en el ascensor y mirarme en el espejo, este reflejaba a una chica rota, sin esperanzas, me sentía tal y como me reflejaba en ese espejo en el cual disfrutaba del amor a primera vista…_

_En cuanto llegué, "al cuarto piso", una sonrisa amarga se formaba en mi rostro. El piso lo elegí con él, caminé por el pasillo y llegué al lugar que me acogió en cuanto llegué; abrí la cerradura y entré, todo estaba a oscuras – Extraño– yo había dejado las luces encendidas; caminé dentro para encontrarme abierto el ventanal que da a la terraza del apartamento, rápidamente el pánico me invadió y caminé lentamente hacia este, lo que no sabía es que me iba a encontrar con la viva imagen de la persona que menos me imaginaba._

—_Edward… —salió de mis labios en un susurro, él me escuchó –como siempre– y se volvió lentamente. Su cabello cobrizo estaba del mismo color, pero cuando me fijé en su cara, hice una mueca –no estaba como antes– tenía ojeras y barba, se veía más guapo, los años le sentaron bien –los tres años–. No decíamos nada…._

— _¿Qué haces aquí? —Le pregunté y no pude evitar que la sorpresa empañara mi voz. Él me sonrió un poco, ya no era el chico que conocí, era un adulto. Tampoco es que fuéramos viejos, apenas teníamos 24 y 25 años respectivamente._

—_Bella… —susurró al igual que yo, y yo casi caigo por la emoción. Que quise aplacar durante estos años el amor hacia él, pero pronto recordé las palabras de cierta chica que hicieron estragos en mi, "debes dejarlo vivir, si te quiere volverá a ti, pero déjalo vivir" ¡Ja! e iba a volver pronto, luego la imagen de ellos dos besándose— ¡Imbéciles! Me engañaron y yo de tonta me dejé, la ira ya corría y no lo pensé dos veces. Caminé hacia él, una sonrisa comenzaba a crecer en su bello rostro, pero eso iba a cambiar pronto, de un impulso le di una cachetada que le volteó la cara. Lágrimas corrían por mi rostro, él me volvió a mirar pero con furia reflejada en su rostro y…_

.

.

.

Presente.

—Cariño, despierta —susurró la voz de Edward que me trajo de vuelta desde el mundo de los sueños. No quise abrir los ojos aún, quería disfrutar de la caricia de Edward por mi rostro con su dedo… ¿meñique? No sé cual, pero se sentía realmente bien.

—Abre los ojos, sé que estás despierta —me susurró al oído. Sonreí por inercia y me di la vuelta para quedar boca abajo contra la almohada, pronto sentí sus manos en mi cintura y rápidamente me paré de la cama velozmente y lo miré porque era mi punto débil, y lo miré con enojo fingido. Él rió a carcajadas y me miró travieso.

Estábamos en mi habitación de hotel, y ahora buscábamos un apartamento para mí. Dentro de una semana comenzaría la universidad y quería residenciarme pronto, Edward y Priston también lo habían hecho. Priston luego de un mes de su accidente ya salía con Erika la vendedora, la chica era muy amigable.

Edward y yo estábamos de lo mejor, aunque no sé porqué presentía que todo esto era muy bueno para ser verdad, pero siempre que tenía este presentimiento lo desechaba y trataba de olvidarlo para seguir con mi ahora feliz vida.

No he hablado con mis padres desde hace ya mucho tiempo y realmente me preocupaba por ello.

Dentro de cinco meses Edward cumplía años y planeaba hacerle algo especial, tal vez una cena o salida, no tenía algo concreto, era mejor esperar a que se acercara la fecha y ya vería que le haría, pero se lo haría sí o sí.

En fin, volviendo al presente. Caminé felinamente y me acerqué a él. Ya nuestro nivel de intimidad era muy alto, pero todavía no habíamos llegado a la tercera base, todavía no. Había algo que me retenía y prefería hacerle caso a ese algo. Llegué a donde estaba él, que sonreía traviesamente. Sonreí, me lancé encima de él y busqué su punto débil –su estómago–, y comencé a hacerle cosquillas, hasta que Edward me tomó por la cintura para rodarnos, quedó encima de mí, me miró y luego se acercó a besarme. El beso comenzó de manera dulce pero luego de caricias furtivas debajo de ropa, comenzó a hacerse más intenso, así que decidí separarme por el bien de ambos. Él me miró y me di cuenta que sus ojos se habían oscurecido, el deseo brillaba en ellos y creo que en los míos también. Le sonreí con timidez y él comprendió al instante. Se recostó a mi lado, atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo y comenzó a frotar ligeramente mi brazo mientras yo me acurrucaba en su pecho.

—Lo siento, por un momento no me pude controlar —comenzó a decirme lo mismo que había oído ya tantas veces desde que nos habíamos quedado en mi habitación luego de visitar a Priston ya semanas atrás, muchas semanas atrás.

— ¿En que te vas a especializar? —Le volví a preguntar a Edward por enésima vez, y aprovechando de cambiar el tema. Él comenzaría a estudiar Medicina, pero todavía no se había decidido en qué rama irse.

—No sé. Estoy entre pediatría, psicología o traumatología —me respondió—. ¿Sabes qué va a estudiar Priston? —Me preguntó, yo negué ya no me pasaba mucho tiempo con Priston pues tenía a Erika todo el santo tiempo. No le dejaba un respiro para sus amigos. Pero yo no podía hablar mucho, tenía a Edward prácticamente encadenado a mi, claro que por voluntad propia. Sus abuelos no lo veían mucho, solo cuando llegaba y salía de la casa, su abuela estaba encantada, estaba muy feliz por nosotros y bueno su abuelo, siempre estaba en sus cosas. El Sr. y la Sra. Cullen no se molestaban, o al menos no presentaban signos de molestia cada vez que Edward salía, por mi parte estaba hecha un caos porque como ya dije antes no he hablado con mis padres y es por pura vergüenza. Edward me ha dicho que tengo que dejar pasar lo del accidente, pasar la hoja y decirles el porqué me fui, él me recordaba a cada instante sobre mi hermano, el pequeño Alex ¿Cómo estará? Cada vez más grande supongo.

—Bella, ¿me estás escuchando? Cariño, esto se está volviendo habitual en ti —me dijo dándome un beso en la coronilla, yo sonreí y puse toda mi atención a él, ya que la requería.

—Sí a lo segundo. No sé lo de Priston, hay que preguntárselo cuando lo veamos la próxima vez. Pero continúa por favor —le dije apoyando mi barbilla en su pecho, el rió y comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

—Estaba pensando, no sé si por casualidad no te molestará acompañarme a buscar a mi hermano al aeropuerto, llega este próximo lunes —comenzó a decir—. Así que ¿quieres acompañarme? —Terminó de decir, no tuvo que decirlo tres veces antes que yo me apretara a él y le sonriera—. De modo que eso es un ¿sí? —Yo reí y me lance a sus labios—. Sí, eso es un sí —dijo contra mis labios, antes de profundizarlo.

.

.

.

_Back in black__  
><em>_I hit the sack__  
><em>_I've been too long I'm glad to be back__  
><em>_Yes I'm, let loose__  
><em>_From the noose__  
><em>_That's kept me hanging about__  
><em>_I keep looking at the sky__  
><em>_'Cause it's gettin' me high__  
><em>_Forget the herse 'cause I'll never die__  
><em>_I got nine lives__  
><em>_Cat's eyes__  
><em>_Usin' every one of them and running wild_

Grité a todo pulmón mientras hacía como si tuviera en mis manos un micrófono y Edward reía. Íbamos camino hacia el aeropuerto y estábamos parados en un semáforo…

_'Cause I'm back__  
><em>_Yes, I'm back__  
><em>_Well, I'm back__  
><em>_Yes, I'm back__  
><em>_Well, I'm back, back__  
><em>_(Well) I'm back in black__  
><em>_Yes, I'm back in black_

Edward me acompañaba en el coro y lo vi comenzando a cantar la siguiente estrofa…

_Back in the back__  
><em>_Of a Cadillac__  
><em>_Number one with a bullet, I'm a power pack__  
><em>_Yes, I'm in a bang__  
><em>_With a gang__  
><em>_They've got to catch me if they want me to hang__  
><em>_Cause I'm back on the track__  
><em>_And I'm leadin' the pack__  
><em>_Nobody's gonna get me on another rap__  
><em>_So look at me now__  
><em>_I'm just makin' my play__  
><em>_Don't try to push your luck, just get out of my way_

Yo reía a carcajadas al escuchar como cantaba. Lo hacía muy bien, pero imitar Bryan Johnson era muy patético, pero a la vez lindo, que tu novio comparta gustos en música es muy agradable y más en una canción como lo es Back in Black.

_Well, I'm back, Yes I'm back__  
><em>_Well, I'm back, Yes I'm back__  
><em>_Well, I'm back, back__  
><em>_Well I'm back in black__  
><em>_Yes I'm back in black_

Volvimos a cantar en sincronía y comenzamos a cantar la última estrofa juntos.

_hooo yeah__  
><em>_Ohh yeah__  
><em>_Yes I am__  
><em>_Oooh yeah, yeah Oh yeah__  
><em>_Back in now__  
><em>_Well I'm back, I'm back__  
><em>_Back, I'm back__  
><em>_Back, I'm back__  
><em>_Back, I'm back__  
><em>_Back, I'm back__  
><em>_Back__  
><em>_Back in black__  
><em>_Yes I'm back in black_

Gritamos al final y al terminar reímos a carcajada limpia. Mi voz no era muy linda pero estos momentos eran gratificantes ya que los compartía con mi adorado novio. Al voltearme a mirar vi a una pareja de ancianos observándonos como si fuéramos extraterrestres, yo sonreí tal y como hubiera sonreído el gato de _Alicia en el País de la Maravillas _y le saqué mi dedo corazón, el hombre abrió muchos los ojos y ese fue el momento perfecto para que Edward comenzara a arrancar el coche, pronto los dejamos atrás pues me imagino que el señor aún no salía de la impresión. Pronto vimos el otro auto muy lejos de nosotros. Mis lagrimas corrían por mis ojos producto de las risotadas y Edward al verlas me preguntó.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras? —Él no sabía que lloraba por mi travesura, así que antes que me preguntara le explique el porqué y pronto tuvo que parar el auto pues nuestras carcajadas eran infinitas….

.

.

.

—Muy bien Lauren, mi chica sucia —le decía el hombre parado enfrente de ella. La chica temblaba de anticipación.

— ¿Si señor? —Decía obediente. El hombre sonrió y tomo su barbilla para dejar un beso húmedo en su cuello, ella se estremeció.

—Ahora… ¡actuarás! —Le dijo éste profundamente y una sonrisa macabra se formaba en su cara angelical…

Continuará…

.

.

.

Bien en este momento jóvenes tornasoles estoy en una época un poco tristona.

"Hay veces en las cuales hay que dejar ir al agua para que esta siga su curso…."

Así que voy a tardar un poco más en las publicaciones (si se que tardo en publicar pero bueno, uds. me entienden) en fin, quiero agradecer a mis lectores silenciosos (as), y bueno como dije antes espero que hayan estado a gusto con este capítulo y bueno que se vengan muchos más, besos y abrazo y nos leemos luego…!

Tornasol10.


	14. ¿Que pasa?

Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

Capitulo veteado por Isabella With'a HeavyHeart Crippa (Isa ^-^)

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/

.

.

.

Capitulo trece.

… **¿Qué pasa?...**

—Bien. ¿Los has visto? —me preguntó Edward, quien miraba de derecha a izquierda buscando a su hermano y su esposa. Habíamos llegado al aeropuerto hace minutos y, según la cartelera que tenía escrito el horario de llegada y salida de los vuelos, el vuelo del hermano de Edward debería haber llegado hace exactamente cinco minutos, así que nos encontrábamos esperando pacientemente su llegada.

—No estés nerviosa —me dijo y le dio un apretón a nuestras manos entrelazas. Yo sonreí. A decir verdad no estaba muy nerviosa por la llegada de su hermano, aunque no debo omitir que si estaba emocionada.

—Gracias —le respondí, y él volteó a mirarme con la confusión reflejándose en sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por darme el honor de conocer a tus parientes.

—Oh! Eso no es nada, es mi deber de novio, ¿no crees? —rió luego de decir eso y yo lo secundé.

—Deben ser ellos —escuché unas voces detrás de nosotros y miré de reojo.

Un guapo chico rubio y una chica parecida a un duende, con el cabello color de la noche que le llegaba más o menos a la altura de los hombros, me devolvían la mirada con curiosidad. Yo apreté el brazo de Edward y él se volteó, me miró, y luego siguió el curso de mi mirada. Sus hermosos ojos se agrandaron y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Se separó un poco de mí, para luego voltearse del todo.

— ¡Jasper, Alice! —gritó acercándose a ellos. Yo me quedé un poco atrás para otorgarles un poco de sutil intimidad.

— ¡Edward! —exclamaron ambos mientras lo rodeaban con ambos brazos. Sonreí tiernamente al ver dicha escena. Alice me miró por encima de los hombros de Edward y me sonrió. Se alejo de él y nos miró alternadamente.

—Isabella Marie Swan —dijo Alice acercándose.

_¡Qué diablos! ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre completo? _Traté de que la sorpresa no se notara tanto.

Ella llegó hasta mí y luego me abrazó.

—Que gusto conocerte al fin —susurró contra mi oreja. Yo todavía no salía de la impresión; mire a Edward y éste se abrazaba a Jasper, así que yo me dediqué pensar que responderle a Alice, la cual luego de unos instantes se separó de mí.

—Woah, el gusto es mío…—le dije: ella me sonrió y me miró, y en esa mirada pude reconocer aprecio y admiración de parte de ella.

—Sabes, creo haberte visto en otro lugar antes —_"¿Qué?" _

Estaba confundida. Ella miró mi expresión, luego se alejó y fue hacia donde estaban los chicos, yo rápidamente me acerqué.

— ¡Isabella, un gusto conocerte!— dijo un entusiasmado…¿Jasper?

Dios, estaba hecha un caos.

—El gusto es mío… ¿Jasper? Lo siento, soy mala con los nombres —dije bajando la mirada y sintiendo mis mejillas sonrojarse. Escuché una carcajada y levanté la mirada para ver a Jasper mientras asentía.

—Eso es realmente malo—fue lo que me respondió el rubio.

—Bien, ya que nos presentamos ¿Porqué no vamos a comer?— dijo Edward. De repente, todos lo miramos con la confusión reflejando a sus rostros, él sonrió y tomó mi mano "_Aquí hay algo raro…. ¡Está nervioso!" _Sonreí para mis adentros y le di un ligero apretón a su mano.

—Eso es una buena idea, quisiera tomarme algo — le secundé, él me miró como si yo hubiera dicho algo completamente fantástico. Sentí cómo aumentaba el sonrojo.

—Vamos entonces — Jasper tomó la maleta que estaba al lado de él y a la vez tomó el brazo de Alice. Ésta por el contrario agarro un bolso de mano y luego comenzaron a caminar.

— ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Edward mientras nosotros seguíamos a la pareja desde cierta distancia.

—Sí, aunque Alice me asustó un poco —confesé mientras tomaba con mi mano derecha el brazo de él, sobre el cuál estaban nuestras manos entrelazadas.

—Sí, Alice es una chica un poco…especial —dijo Edward mirándolos.

—Bueno ahora ya sé. Lo que te quiero preguntar es: ¿Estabas nervioso Edward Anthony? —lo acusé juguetonamente. Reí, su ceño se frunció aún más, rió y asintió.

—Sí, lo estoy —admitió, yo pare en seco y me volví hacia él que también había parado. Retiré mi mano de su brazo y toqué su cara con delicadeza para que me mirara a los ojos—. ¿Qué ocurre?— le pregunté sintiéndome de repente alerta.

—Estoy nervioso —dijo para luego continuar—, ya que quiero que te sientas cómoda con mi familia, porque si no es así, házmelo saber, por favor…—yo solté una carcajada, él me miro serio "_¡Ok, deja de reír tonta!"_

— ¿¡Enserio!? —le dije acercándome para rozar sus labios con los míos; él asintió rápidamente, me acerqué más, si es que podía y con mi mano libre acaricié su cabello hasta su nuca sobre la cual descansé mi mano—. No te tienes que preocupar— dije sonriendo al sentir como soltaba mi mano que estaba con la suya y me rodeaba la cintura con ésta—, porque estoy más que satisfecha—continué para luego rodear su cuello con mis manos y acercarlo hacia mí y besarlo profundamente.

Al terminar el beso nos quedamos mirándonos: me encantaba su cara, sus ojos color jade, su perfecta nariz recta, sus labios carnosos pero no al extremo, sus cejas pobladas. "_No sabía que te encantaban la cejas, Bella"_ Sí, desde que vi a cierto caballero delante mío me encantan. Hmm… que puedo decir, su mandíbula cincelada por los dioses, varonil, cabello liso abundante e indomable del color del cobre y que reflejado en el sol tenia ciertos toques de color caramelo. Además aún cierto toque de niñez.

Simple y llanamente precioso.

—Eres hermoso— le dije. Él sonrió con mi sonrisa favorita, pero luego me miró serio.

—Hay otra cosa… —me comenzó a decir Edward, pero Alice tuvo la agradable osadía de interrumpir.

— ¡Edward, Bella! —nos llamó la susodicha; yo comencé a alejarme pero las manos de Edward no me lo permitieron, así que lo que pude hacer fue voltearme hacia ella, avergonzada.

— ¿Si? —le respondí y me sorprendí un poco al verla a unos pocos metros de nosotros.

—Chicos —dijo viéndose apenada—, siento interrumpir —_"¡Qué! Nos estaba escuchando ¿Qué carajos?" _

Miró directamente a Edward quien ya tenía un ceño fruncido.

—Sí, ¿Qué pasa Alice? —le pregunté, ella volvió su mirada hacia mí, y me sonrió tímida. Yo le devolví la el gesto, apremiante.

—Pues, los abuelos han llamado y quieren que comamos algo en su casa, así que Jasper y yo decimos ir hacia allá si no les molesta —dijo nerviosa.

—Pues… no hay más que decir, vamos —le respondí y tomé las manos de Edward para que dejara de rodearme, pero rodeé su brazo para no dejar de tocarlo, era inevitable.

—No lo sé, pero bueno, sé cómo es la abuela, así que es mejor ir —dijo Edward mirándola. Ella sonrió y se volvió para ir en busca de Jasper y sus cosas.

—No debes ser tan rudo con ella —le dije en defensa de mi cuñada, él me miró serio.

—La cosa es que te iba a decir algo pero no aquí, nos interrumpen— dijo para luego ir hacia Jasper "_Y a éste ¿Qué le pasa?"_ Me pregunté negando con la cabeza viendo como casi le arrancaba la maleta a su hermano y éste lo miraba serio, luego se acercó hacia mí y tomó mi mano. Comenzó a caminar, yo miré hacia Alice y Jasper y estos se miraban.

Llegamos al auto, él subió y lo imité. Esperábamos a Alice y Jasper cuándo tuve que decir lo que llevaba pensando desde la interrupción de Alice.

—No tienes que ser tan brusco, sabes que ella…—comencé, pero él se atrevió a interrumpirme.

—Bella, lo hablamos luego ¿sí? —me dijo. Lo miré abriendo mucho mis ojos y luego me crucé de brazos—. Lo siento, pero es que odio que me interrumpan y más cuando quiero decir algo que se me puede olvidar. —dijo él apretando mucho el volante causando que yo cambiara mi expresión. "_Recuerda que tuvo un accidente, calma Bella, calma" _

Toqué su frente y me miró preocupado.

—Te quie… —iba a decirlo pero mis palabras quedaron en mi boca al escuchar el sonido de puertas abrirse.

—Aquí estamos— dijeron los recién llegados entrando al auto.

"_Diablos, me están comenzando a molestar."_

— ¿Aseguraron la maleta al coche? ¿Quedó bien cerrada? —les pregunté. Ellos asintieron.

—Bien —respondió Edward encendiendo el coche.

.

.

.

El camino hacia la casa de los Cullen fue relativamente silencioso si no fuera por mí, que preguntaba cosas al azar, como por ejemplo: cómo fue el viaje, si fue muy largo, etc., cosas de ese estilo a lo que ellos respondían un bien o muy cómodo, nada relevante. Edward se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el recorrido, lo cual me inquietaba, pues él no estaba así antes, si no que cuando Alice lo interrumpió le cambió el humor. No creo que lo que me fuera a decir fuera tan importantísimo como para que se molestara con su cuñada.

Ya casi llegábamos al hogar, estábamos en el portón. Éste naturalmente se abrió y estábamos llegando a la casa, si puedo describirla antes de tiempo será un milagro. Bien comienzo.

Grande no sería la palabra, gigante se acomodaba un poco más. Pues bien, la casa era blanca con muchas ventanas, arboles rodeando casi toda la estancia, si así era. Sé que en el jardín trasero hay un pequeño vivero.

Bien ahora por dentro: lo poco que he visto, los baños son de mármol travertinos, según Edward todos son así. La cocina era de granito con madera blanca, todo los detalles de ella eran plateados; tenía una isla en el medio y en ella taburetes. Ahí estaba la cocina, el horno, la nevera y los demás artículos de cocina alrededor de la isla. La habitación donde se encontraba el comedor estaba pintado de color naranja, la mesa era de madera, oscura, barnizada y las sillas igual que la mesa con cojines muy cómodos color crema, el suelo de la casa era de madera oscura, excepto por los baños que eran de mármol, y la sala era toda blanca con un gran mueble en L del mismo color que las paredes, un plasma y en el medio una chimenea, todo eso en cuestión de minutos.

Volví al presente cuando sentí mi puerta abrirse y los ojos de Edward al frente mío, sonreí un poco y tomando su mano fuimos a donde estaban todos saludándose.

— ¡Bella, cariño! Qué bueno que viniste, pensamos que nos habías abandonado —me dijo Elizabeth acercándose a nosotros y dándome un cálido abrazo.

— ¡Ey Bella! —saludó Albert y dándome un beso en la mejilla. Ambos luego de saludar a Edward se reunieron y ayudaron a subir el equipaje de Alice y Jasper y entraron en la casa. Yo iba a seguirlos pero Edward me tomó de la mano y comenzamos a caminar por el lateral de la casa y llegamos a un árbol gigantesco del cual pendía un columpio de dos puestos.

Él se sentó e hizo un gesto para que hiciera lo mismo y lo hice, él me miro y yo le devolví la mirada.

—Tenemos que hablar…—y eso me hizo estremecer, y no fue por la brisa.

.

.

.

— ¡Hola! —saludó el chico a la rubia, ella sentía que ya podría comprarlo.

—Hola… ¿Priston, no? Mucho gusto, soy Lauren —respondió la chica sonriendo, poco ya faltaba para que se desfalleciera.

—El gusto es mío, Lauren —dijo el chico y ella en su fuero interno sonrió con satisfacción.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bien nenas luego de un tiempo eh vuelto!, bien ya lo dije…

Este fue uno de los capis de los cuales me impresiono a mí misma, estoy cada día mas contenta al escribir mas capítulos de esta historia, eh estado pensando en publicar otra pero esta le falta todavía forma, así que no hay de que emocionarse todavía, además que estoy feliz por nuevas viejas y las personas que han seguido mi historia desde que comencé gracias ya que me han impulsado a seguir escribiendo, a todos gracias, muchas gracias.

Bueno creo que es todo así que me despediré un gran abrazo a todos y nos leemos luego tornasoles….

;* Tornasol10

PD: quiero agradecer a mi nueva beta Isa, gracias por querer aguantarme, D: no se diga mas ahora si nos leemos…!


	15. Cambios

Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

Capitulo veteado por Isabella With'a HeavyHeart Crippa

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/

Capitulo catorce

…**Cambios…**

Viendo un circo, uno ve la interpretación de las cosas de una manera en la cual no se tienen que decir palabras.

Lauren, con sus ojos brillosos, miraba a lo lejos cómo su pequeña hermana entraba al colegio; ella sentía que vivía en un circo en el cual todo lo que veía no tenía que decirse con palabras, todo salía a la vista, ella misma lo sentía así. Su joven hermana estaba mejor sin ella, pero ¡diablos! cómo le dolía eso. Ella, de cabello rubio ceniza, mirada miel y piel canela, estaba parada del lado opuesto de la calle, lo más alejada posible, para así observar a la Benjamina sin que la notara.

Hacía todas las cosas sucias e indignas que podía hacer una mujer para conseguir dinero y así tenerlo para su única hermana. Trabajar con el señor "F" no era fácil: destruir familias, mentir, engañar, ser odiada por la sociedad… y más que nada decepcionar a su madre, quien con su salud deteriorada todavía trabajaba sólo para que su hija pequeña tuviese un futuro mejor. El tener sólo veintitrés años y estar sumida en la oscuridad, podrida y sin casi nada por rescatar, no era fácil de lidiar.

Solo le quedaba un único caso, el último que iba a hacer para luego retirarse: el caso "Cullen", el que más que, por muy desgraciada que estuviera, era el más apetitoso.

El pobre chico tuvo un accidente que le hizo perder la memoria y no sabe que es uno de los solteros más codiciados de todo Estados Unidos, el chico prodigio que sabe tocar el piano, al que se le había olvidado que era conocido por casi todo el mundo al ser hijo de uno de los cirujanos más reconocidos. Eso era para ella como mostrárselo en bandeja de plata, el chico apenas tenía diecinueve años, pero pronto tendrá veinte. Era presa fácil, pero lo que se le hacía complicado era la joven que hasta ahora no se despegaba de él.

Era lo único malo.

Ya tenía a ese tal "Priston" en sus manos, no era nada de qué preocuparse; solo con enseñar su faceta angelical ya le había dicho quienes eran sus acompañantes, solo un tropiezo con su hombro y ya lo tenía en las manos, solo era cuestión de tiempo y podría manipularlo a su antojo, simple sencillo, como decía el Señor "F".

Lauren caminó rápidamente hacia un callejón y se ocultó detrás de un cesto de basura, se tapó la boca al ver cómo su madre caminaba hacia la calle en donde se encontraba. Sentía las ansias de llamarla, pero no podía, no quería que su madre corriera peligro por verla a ella. Lagrimas corrían por su rostro al ver a su madre asomarse por una pared, como si ella no pudiera verla. Se odió una vez más por hacer ese maldito trabajo que antes le parecía perfecto.

La madura mujer creyó ver a su hija observando a su hermana y sintió su corazón partirse al no encontrarla. Sabía que su hija no estaba bien, y quería ayudarla, pero lamentablemente no sabe cómo. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la escuela de su pequeña, y dando un último vistazo hacia ese callejón, entró al lugar…

.

.

.

Ansiosa, esa era la palabra más adecuada para describir mi estado de ánimo al momento de escuchar ese "_tenemos que hablar"_. En éste momento estaba mirando el piso y no me atrevía a mirar a Edward a la cara; mis manos se habían alejado de las suyas y se retorcían entre ellas. Pasaron unos minutos mientras yo buscaba una posible excusa a lo que haya podido hacer, pero el sonido de la voz de Edward me hizo salir de mi letargo.

— ¿Por qué tiemblas? —me preguntó Edward, miré mis manos y éstas temblaban, al igual que todo mi cuerpo. Me digné a mirarlo y éste se veía preocupado.

—Por nada… —le respondí. Él inmediatamente me abrazó y yo lo dejé hacer, ya que necesitaba un poco de calor corporal en ese momento; sentía mucho frío, y es por ese frío que me aventuré a preguntar—. ¿Ha pasado algo? —lo miré nerviosamente de nuevo a la cara. Tenía que ver su reacción, y ésta fue de la siguiente manera: comenzó con la confusión, luego la rabia y luego la comprensión de no sé qué pero eso fue lo que vi. Él comenzó a sonreír.

—Bella, ¿piensas que es sobre ti de lo que te quiero hablar?— me preguntó y esta vez se le escapó un risa. Yo estaba confundida, y mucho: no era normal que tu novio quisiera _hablar_ y que lo que vayamos a hablar no sea de nosotros ¡Era ilógico! "_Bella, cálmate. Te estás poniendo histérica sin razón"_ me dije a mí misma, así que respiré hondo y le miré fijamente.

—Entonces… ¿sobre qué deseas charlar? —interrogué tratando de controlar el volumen de mi voz, aunque fallé porque al final se quebró. Sus brazos automáticamente me apretaron más hacia él y luego me separaron pero no completamente, pues él tomó mis manos entre las suyas para apoyarlas sobre mis piernas. Parece saber que necesito su tacto.

—Bella, he hablado con mi abuelo… — me dijo y yo simplemente asentí—. Y me mostró un departamento… —terminó de decir y pude ver su cara de culpa. En mi cabeza escuché un ¡Clic! y ahí lo comprendí todo ¡Oh, Edward Cullen, de ésta no te escapas! Pude sentir cómo se me fruncía el ceño y él rápidamente se levantó del columpio y ante tal acción, éste se movió y por un momento no me pude parar, pero al quedarse este quieto lo hice. Al ver mi movimiento, Edward se escondió en la parte trasera del columpio.

—No te vayas a molestar amor, por favor, sabes que lo hago con buena intención —rogó mirándome esperanzado. Creía que esta se la iba a dejar pasar.

—Sabes que yo puedo sola —le dije en un susurro que él perfectamente oyó, porque asintió. Joder, no podía quedarse tranquilo. Le había dicho a Edward que estaba comenzando con la búsqueda de un apartamento para mí aquí, en Florida, y le hice prometer —promesa la cual rompió— que él no me iba ayudar.

—Pero sabes que yo solo quiero tu bienestar, y qué mejor ayuda que la de una persona que vive aquí, y no es cualquier persona, es mi abuelo. ¡Vamos Bella!—me animó y al terminar de decir eso me miró buscando algo en mi mirara y comenzó a acercarse lentamente. Yo me alejé un paso, ya que si él se acerca más, voy a perder la voz que tenía en este tema. Acortó la distancia entre nosotros.

—Edward, no te acerques mas —advertí, pero él hizo caso omiso de ello y siguió caminando hacia mí. En un segundo ya me tenía aprisionada entre sus brazos. Mi cuerpo respondió solo, como siempre, rodeando su nuca con mis delgados dedos. Sus manos se posaron en mi cintura mientras que su rostro se perdía en mi cuello. Yo arrugué mi nariz, solté una risilla y traté de alejarme, pero él no lo permitió.

—Me haces cosquillas —le dije tratando de soltarme, pero al decir eso comenzó a hacerme verdaderas cosquillas. Tramposo.

— ¡Para, para, para por favor! — le pedí riendo fuertemente.

—No hasta que aceptes mi ayuda —al decir eso y a causa de los movimientos que hacíamos —bueno, que yo hacía para evitar que Edward me siguiera haciendo cosquillas por todo el cuerpo— terminamos en el suelo: él sobre mí. Me miró sorprendido pero hizo un movimiento brusco y yo quedé encima de él en cuestión de segundos.

—Nuestra ropa está estropeada, Edward —observé posando mis manos en su pecho y lo miré con una ceja alzada.

—Eso no importa —me respondió—. Lo que importa es que hayas aceptado mi ayuda —continuó con un toque de suficiencia; yo le di un golpe en su hombro, rió y yo lo secundé. Me encantaba su risa.

—Pero Edward, no sabes lo incómoda que me siento a veces por esa clase de ayuda —dije. Él rodó sus ojos y me miró con una cara de fastidio.

—Bella, sabes que yo hago esa serie de "ayudas" como tu las llamas, por simple y llano placer —rebatió haciendo comillas con sus manos cuando dijo ayuda—. Y bueno, yo no las llamaría ayudas, serían más bien… presentes —prosiguió, y ése fue mi momento de rodar los ojos.

—Edward, lo que tú me das es demasiado — le reprendí. Él frunció el ceño así que proseguí rápido antes que me interrumpiera—. E incluso ya comienzo a sentirme como una acomodada, una floja, y no quiero ni me gusta sentirme así.

—No tienes porqué sentirte así, ya que eso no viene al caso.

—Claro que viene al caso. Me da pena que me estés dando casi todo y yo no pueda darte mucho o, como mínimo, compensarte —murmuré mirando mis manos. Él tomó mi barbilla y la levantó para que lo mirara, y así lo hice.

—Primero que todo, no eres una acomodada, eres mi novia. Segundo, no debería darte pena, pues como te dije anteriormente, para mí son presentes y no ayudas. Y por último pero no menos importante, me das más de lo que podría desear o merecer, Bella, no sabes cuánto… — mis ojos se aguaron y antes de que cayera una lagrima me lancé a besar sus labios.

Eran palabras muy hermosas y dichas por él, lo eran aún mas…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Nos acercábamos a la calle en el Volvo de Edward y mi estómago estaba invadido por mariposas. Me encontraba muy nerviosa y a la vez emocionada, ya que visitaríamos el departamento que el abuelo de Edward me había conseguido.

Nos dirigimos hacia el apartamento que, según Edward, me encantaría. Ya estábamos entrando a la calle "South Oranges Avenue/ West South Street" al llegar a una esquina doblamos, seguimos derecho hasta parar frente un café. Miré a Edward interrogante y él me sonrió, tomó una de mis manos y besó mis nudillos, una costumbre que se le había pegado desde hace poco. Me soltó la mano y salió para luego abrirme la puerta, yo sonreí ante el gesto; siempre lo hacía y sin mentirles, me estaba acostumbrando.

Nos tomamos de las manos nuevamente y cruzamos la calle corriendo. Al llegar a la acera paramos y Edward indicó con su dedo un edificio beige con ventanales transparentes y balcones de color blanco. Me fijé mejor, pero dada la distancia mi vista solo distinguió algo parecido a madera. En la planta baja del edificio habían dos tiendas a sus costados: una de flores y una librería. Contaba además con árboles en la parte de enfrente del edificio. Se veía hermoso. Poseía cinco pisos.

Luego de mi estudio fruncí el ceño. Era demasiado elegante, demasiado para mi gusto, pero al ver a Edward mirarlo con ojos emocionados valía la pena. Estaba fascinado.

Luego de quedarnos un rato más admirando el edificio, él tiró de mi mano y caminamos hacia la entrada. Al comienzo había arbustos a los lados y el piso era de mármol blanco; luego de eso había unas escaleras cortas, y al entrar al edificio por unas puertas de vidrio, llegamos al Hall. Sí, un Hall, ya que dentro era todo, absolutamente todo de mármol y espejos con el tamaño de una habitación de un salón de fiesta mediano. En el centro había una pequeña sala de estar con cojines de cuero blanco y una mesita de té de madera negra barnizada. En ella había un encantador florero con rosas blancas y rojas dentro, había dos lámparas de Araña. Al lado izquierdo estaba la recepción. Esto parecía un hotel, pero extrañamente no lo era. Había un joven detrás del mostrador que aparentaba tener más de diecisiete años. Éste vestía con un traje negro. Detrás de él estaba el estante de correo. Al vernos llegar el chico compuso una sonrisa y nos hizo una seña para que nos acercásemos, nosotros nos miramos y caminamos hacia el mostrador.

—Ustedes deben ser los chicos mandados por el Señor Cullen. Uno de ustedes es su nieto ¿a quién debo decir Sr o Sra. Cullen? —preguntó el chico. Edward sonrió y le respondió que era él, efectivamente el nieto. El chico rió—. Eso está bien, ¿quieren ver el apartamento? —nos volvió a preguntar y volvimos a asentir. El chico nos guió hacia donde habían dos ascensores de color dorado y caminamos hacia ellos.

Esperábamos el ascensor y me sonrojé al ver cómo mi atuendo desencajaba con el lugar, mientras que el de Edward no. Yo apenas vestía unos vaqueros azul marino y una camiseta blanca con rayas rojas sin mangas, más una chaqueta beige abierta y unos botines de cuero color marrón con tacón medio, y mi chico tenía una camisa de botones manga larga en azul claro, con unos vaqueros del mismo color que los míos y unas zapatillas converse en azul marino. Edward captó mi mirada, pues sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y me sonrió; y eso hizo que se viera aún más guapo de lo que ya era. El sonido de la llegada del ascensor hizo que mi mirada se desconectara de la suya y con un apretón de manos me instó a caminar hacia el pasillo.

Al llegar al cuarto piso lo primero en lo que me fijé era en sus paredes que eran de un sutil color beige, el piso alfombrado del mismo color, y las puertas de cada apartamento, de un color blanco brillante. Llegamos a la puerta que iba a ser mi apartamento y el chico con una llave en sus manos tomó el pomo e introdujo la llave en la cerradura. La puerta se abrió. Yo casi temblaba de la emoción al ver como el chico empujaba la puerta para que ésta se moviera.

Al entrar quedé impactada. Todas las paredes eran blancas, un gran ventanal con un balcón afuera, fue lo que más llamó mi atención, así que solté las manos de Edward y caminé rápidamente hacia él. Abrí las puertas con cuidado y caminé hacia el exterior. Desde aquí se distinguía gran parte de la ciudad en donde estábamos; a lo lejos se veía una pequeña plaza que estaba radiante. Levanté la mirada y me encontré con un pequeño techo, eso me encantó. Estaba fascinada con esa parte del apartamento. Al voltear para buscar a Edward lo encontré mirándome desde las puertas dobles del balcón, yo solté una risa y corrí, literalmente, hacia él.

Lo besé efusivamente en los labios y él me contestó con la misma efusividad, pero tuvimos que separarnos debido a que escuchamos un carraspeo. El chico de la recepción estaba observándonos avergonzado e incómodo. Yo sonreí y tomé la mano de Edward para seguir viendo el apartamento. Frente a nosotros había una pequeña sala de estar con sofás blancos y cojines negros, y el suelo es igual al del pasillo. La sala tiene una mesita de centro de madera en color blanco y contaba con un sofá de tres puesto y dos sofás pequeños del mismo color que el grande. Frente la sala había una cocina pequeña con un mesón de mármol de color beige en donde la parte frontal daba hacia la sala y tenía unos banquitos altos de color blanco. Hacia la derecha había un pasillo por el cual nos dispusimos a cruzar. Era pequeño. Caminamos un poco hasta llegar a un closet, y hacia la derecha estaba un cuarto y hacia la izquierda el baño.

Primero entramos al cuarto. Éste tenía una cama matrimonial con un espaldar de madera clara, en forma rectangular y con detalles en plateado. A cada lado había dos mesitas de noches de la misma madera que el espaldar; había una televisión pantalla plana y tenía una ventana que daba hacia la calle. Justo al lado de la puerta había un closet pequeño de madera del mismo color que la cama, también. Durante todo este recorrido el chico nos explicó que todos los departamentos tienen aire acondicionado central, agua caliente en las duchas, seguridad las veinticuatro horas del día, y todo lo que un comprador debía saber, además de comentar que vivía cerca y que su número de teléfono estaba en puerta. Al entrar en el baño quedé nuevamente encantada; el baño era de pura cerámica blanca con detalles en beige, una ducha y tina de color blanco con puertas corredizas. La habitación tenía un mueble en donde estaba el lavamanos en mármol beige, y un gran espejo en forma rectangular. El inodoro más blanco que he visto en mi vida también estaba a un costado. Una ventana pequeña en la parte superior adornaba la muralla, justo en donde estaba la poltrona.

Volvimos a la sala.

—Y bien, ¿qué les pareció el lugar? —Marco, —así se llama—el recepcionista, nos preguntó durante el camino de vuelta a la sala. Edward y yo nos miramos y luego sonreímos, sabíamos que éste es el departamento perfecto, pero el costo seguramente era altísimo y yo no podría costear eso. Hice una mueca que todos vieron.

—El apartamento es precioso, debo admitirlo, pero…

—Pero nada. —me interrumpió Edward, yo lo miré sorprendida—. Lo compramos. —juro que mi quijada tocó el suelo. No podía creerlo. Rápidamente iba a refutar, pero Edward no me lo permitió.

—No puede ser —le dije a Edward. Mi voz sonó tensa, y así era como me sentía. "_Es demasiado para mí, no puedo costearlo… Y eso no que no sé ni el precio, además, ¿qué se cree Edward?". _Todo eso lo pensaba mientras miraba a Edward que sonreía orgulloso, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia Marco, quien le pidió hablar sobre los planes de compra. Yo todavía no me recuperaba del shock inicial. Edward volvió hacia mí y rodeó mi cintura.

—No puedo comprarlo, Edward, esto debe valer una millonada y sabes perfectamente que no he comenzado a trabajar con tu abuelo todavía —le dije con las mandíbulas tensas—. Además, ¿quién va a costear el pago, eh? Porque yo no sé quién —proseguí, él todavía tenía esa sonrisa socarrona que me estaba comenzando a fastidiar.

— ¿Por qué estás tan contento? ¿Es que no te preocupa nada de lo que te dije? —le reclamé y él negó, pero antes que yo hablara él lo hizo.

—No te preocupes, yo lo hago. Tengo el poder de hacerlo y quiero que sea mi regalo de bienvenida a Florida, al trabajo y la universidad, en la cual entrarás dentro de poco —besó mi cuello. Mis pensamientos ya se habían ido de mi mente hacía tiempo con su cercanía—. Además, sé que te encantó.

—No te voy a mentir, me encantó. Pero Edward, ¿cómo te voy a pagar?, es demasiado y sabes que éstos "presentes" me incomodan… y mucho —le volví a decir. Él ignoró mis palabras y volvió a rodear mi cintura con sus manos.

—Con el solo hecho de estar aquí conmigo, me lo pagas, Bella. Ya te lo he dicho en varias ocasiones —me respondió y yo me sonrojé—. Solo debes darme las gracias —finalizó y sonrió.

—Gracias por todo. Enserio Edward, muchas gracias —le dije con el corazón en la mano y él simplemente me beso...

.

.

.

Sonreí al acordarme del suceso que había pasado hace dos días y solo pude sonreír más al ver cómo Edward soplaba las velas de su torta. Estábamos en la casa de los Cullen y estaban Alice y Jasper todavía con nosotros; mi cámara captó el momento.

Estaba realmente feliz. Él lo notaba y me sonreía, yo me mordía mis labios. Ya pronto me mudaré al apartamento de mis sueños y comenzaría la universidad junto con el trabajo. Me sentía plena y feliz, y esperaba con todas mis fuerzas que esto que estoy viviendo no fuera un sueño del cual tenga que despertar alguna vez…

.

.

.

Continuará…

Yei!, estoy muy contenta por el rumbo por el que va mi historia, bien conocimos un poco como es Lauren un cual es su plan, ahora como lo va a hacer hay esta la duda, bueno.

Quiero agradecer, a mi beta, Isa quien se encargo de estar ayudándome en lo que puedo cuando puede, gracias cariño!

También quiero agradecer a las personas que están leyendo mi historia, a los lectores silenciosos y a los que me dejan uno que otro mensaje del cual trato de responder en cuanto lo veo, en fin espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a mí, en fin me despido, un abrazo gigante para todos y nos leemos de nuevo en otra ocasión mis tornasoles!


	16. Choques

Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

Capitulo beteado por Isabella With'a HeavyHeart Crippa

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/

.

.

.

**...Choques…**

—Carlisle, no lo llames. Está en Florida, no hagas que se desilusione de nuevo, cariño, sabemos que él todavía está muy sensible y perceptivo, y como dijo Stefan, no puedes hacerlo enojar mucho, ya que su cerebro todavía no puede recordar los hechos. —Esme le repetía a un pensativo Carlisle lo que le había dicho el médico que trataba a su hijo luego del accidente, y trataba de influenciarlo para que no hiciera esa llamada, pues con ésta podía desbocar una tormenta que no sabía si iban a poder controlar.

Los informes que le habían llegado a Carlisle sobre la estadía de Edward eran muchos, y en todos y cada uno de ellos salía una tal Isabella Swan. El nombre de la chica le sonaba muy conocido al respetado cirujano, como si lo hubiera escuchado antes.

—Isabella… ¿en dónde te habré escuchado? —susurró por lo bajo. Esme se sorprendió al escuchar ése nombre.

Esme sabía quién es Isabella Swan: es la hija mayor de los Swan, la familia del comisario Charlie Swan, la chica que estuvo involucrada en el accidente de su hijo y sobrina; ella lo sabía pues vio cómo la hija había entrado en el pasillo en donde estaban los chicos del accidente, gritando "lo siento, mi amigo es un loco". Ahí también estaban los guardias, pero faltaba Priston, que se había ido minutos antes, lo cual fue perfecto pues así era más fácil que nadie supiera de él. El chico quería mucho a Edward e iba a ser su guarda espalda personal antes del accidente. Esme lo tranquilizó cuando lo vio desesperado al no poder ver a su futuro jefe. Ella lo mandó a casa, le pidió que buscara un trabajo para pasar desapercibido una vez que su hijo se fuera a Florida, pero que cuidara de él indirectamente, y que ni Edward ni nadie lo supiera, sólo ella.

Había hablado con él semanas antes que llegaran los documentos a manos de Carlisle, por lo tanto era conocedora de la existencia de una chica, pero Priston no le quería decir quién era. No sabía que era la chica que entró en el hospital preguntando quiénes eran las personas involucradas en el accidente, pero nadie le respondió y en ése momento los médicos salieron y la sacaron prácticamente a patadas. Le dijeron nada y según le contaron a ella, era mejor así. Los Cullen no querían que nadie supiera del motivo por el que su hijo estaba en un hospital internado.

Volvió al presente cuando su esposo se levantó a tomar el teléfono y marcaba desesperado los números que Priston le había dado para contactarse con él. Ella corrió hacia él y le arrebató el teléfono de las manos. Sabía por cuenta propia que su esposo no superaría la pérdida de memoria de su hijo, y que también le dolía aunque no lo dijera en voz alta… Las veces que Edward despertó luego del accidente y le dijo Doctor en vez de papá, tantos momentos perdidos… Pero ella sentía que esos momentos Edward los iba a recordar, y ella esperaría por eso. Quería que su familia volviera a estar unida.

Su hijo la había llamado un día luego de llegar a Florida ya hace un tiempo, y al igual que Priston, le dijo que conoció a una chica fantástica y que deseaba que ella la conociera también; le pidió que no le dijera nada a su padre. Como toda madre, estaba emocionada por que por muy egoísta que sonara, Edward le tenía un poco más de confianza a ella que a su padre, y si una chica era lo que su hijo necesitara para poder recordar y vivir tranquilo, ella lo permitiría y le daría la bienvenida a la chica en cuestión con los brazos abiertos.

—Carlisle… cariño, cálmate. Sabes muy bien que Priston está con él, sabes que él lo va a cuidar pase lo que pase. Vamos, ya tenemos mucho con Irina —su esposo buscó sus ojos y cuando sintió la tranquilidad que ella irradiaba comenzó a calmarse. Éstos eran los momentos en los cuales ella quería decirle que su hijo estaba más que bien, enamorado, sano y muy feliz al cumplir veinte años y estar sin sus padres. Ella estaba tranquila, ya que lo criaron bien, quería ser médico como su padre, y según lo que él le había dicho estaba haciendo las cosas bien con su novia, recién se habían mudado juntos a un apartamento que su abuelo le pagaba en secreto, pues según él, su chica no es de las caprichosas y prefería algo más simple, pero él con sus dotes de seducción la pudo influenciar y terminó aceptando el apartamento.

Esmeralda sabía que su hijo estaba creciendo, y es por eso que lo dejó libre. Él debe disfrutar de su juventud y no preocuparse de nada, y más hora que tiene a Priston para cuidarlo de la prensa, los paparazzi que están en Florida en búsqueda de su hijo; y de la jodida prensa amarillista que solo espera que salga el hijo del famoso cirujano y de la fantástica y reconocida diseñadora de interiores.

Se sintió mal al principio por mudarse a Forks, un pueblito del que muy pocos sabían, pero así era más fácil criar a sus hijos. Su última criatura era su hermosa hija Rosalie, quien pronto cumplirá los trece años, y será toda una señorita; ella es amiga de Alex, el benjamín de los Swan, quien cumplió doce hace pocos días. Ellos son muy buenos amigos y espera que dentro de unos pocos años pase algo similar a lo que pasó con Carlisle y ella: eran vecinos desde niños y tan pronto la adolescencia y la pubertad llegaron, se enamoraron. Y desde ahí comenzó una hermosa y divertida historia de amor entre dos mejores amigos.

Pensó en su otro hijo Jasper, su hijo mayor… Estaba tan contenta por él, sabía que su nuera era una buena mujer, por lo que no se sorprendió que Jasper le pidiera matrimonio a Alice tan solo dos años luego de conocerse y, por lo que le cuenta a ella, su matrimonio va viento en popa. Jasper quería niños, pero lamentablemente Alice quería esperar, quería disfrutar un poco más la vida, de su matrimonio, solo ellos dos totalmente juntos. Esme se sentía feliz pero no totalmente realizada, todavía le quedan dos criaturas por cuidar y mucha buena vida por derrochar, así que rodeando la cintura de su esposo y dándole un tierno beso en su mejilla, Esmeralda Cullen hizo algo lo cual pocas madres se propondrían hacer.

—Carlisle, nos vamos a Florida —y su esposo vio la luz en los ojos de ella…

.

.

.

—Edward, es enserio. No puedes llevar cuatro tipos de cereales, porque no los vamos a comer todos en una semana, amor —reprendí a Edward mirando cómo metía en el carrito de las compras diferentes tipos de cereales. Él me miró, alzó una ceja y yo simplemente negué, hizo un puchero. ¡Dios! quien viera ésta escena pensará que yo soy no sé, la madre de Edward, parece un niño. No me dejé engatusar por sus ojos y sus manos en mi cintura, ni sus besos en mi… cuello, ya me hice invencible a esos besos tan divinos que me da él, así que no pudo hacer nada más que sacar el cereal de aros de colores y el de chocolate con malvavisco, dejando así el típico cereal sin nada especial y uno achocolatado.

Estábamos en Walmart haciendo unas pequeñas compras para llenar el refrigerador nuevo de nuestro departamento, ya que días luego de mudarme poco a poco lo comenzó a hacer Edward también, por lo cual tuvimos que comprar comida doble. El zángano de mi novio es flaquísimo, pero come como bestia; cada día que preparaba comida, ya para la noche no quedaba nada. Pero poco a poco nos vamos acostumbrando el uno al otro, a la convivencia en pareja… Ya saben, lo típico.

Comenzamos a trabajar en la librería de Albert en "The Florida Mall", que es uno de los centros comerciales más grandes que he visto en toda en mi vida, por lo cual al principio teníamos que pedirle ayuda a Albert para no perdernos. De doscientas sesenta tiendas que hay en el centro comercial, una de ellas era la librería, "Cullens Books Store". Toda la tienda es de madera, las paredes y el suelo, y una que otra puerta dentro de la tienda; tiene una gran pared de cristal en donde colocamos los libros que llegan, algunos juegos familiares y revistas. Tiene un mueble de madera, cabe recordar, en donde están la caja registradora y unos teléfonos. Las libretas para las cuentas están en diversas gavetas. Todas las paredes tienen muebles incrustados en ellas en donde ordenamos los libros por secciones y en la parte central de la tienda hay una gran alfombra en forma circular de color vino tinto en donde tenemos juguetes y unas mesitas infantiles, para los que los niños se entretengan ahí y los padres puedan visitar la tienda tranquilos.

—Bella, ¿qué más falta? Estoy que me desintegro del cansancio —se quejó Edward. Lo miré de mala manera y seguí caminando. Ya casi terminábamos, nada más necesitamos un poco de hortalizas y frutas, y nos marchamos. Caminé a través del pasillo, doblé a la izquierda justo en donde estaban las frutas, pero choqué con otro carrito. Rápidamente abrí la boca para disculparme, pero las palabras se me quedaron en la boca. Una chica de cabello ceniza y muy hermosa me miraba, pero era una mirada de odio. Al ver que la miré raro cambió su expresión y me sonrió.

— ¡Ay, lo siento mucho! —me dijo, pero yo todavía no podía salir del asombro. Ella me miró de una forma tan… extraña. Algo me dice que ésta chica tiene algo raro, pero pronto lo dejé pasar y me propuse responder.

—Tranquila, fui yo la que ocasiono todo, ¿te lastimé? —le pregunté repentinamente preocupada ya que la chica se sobaba el codo. Negó.

—No me hiciste daño… —dejó la frase inconclusa para que yo continuara.

—Isabella —dije en tono seco. Edward se me había perdido y no lo encontraba por ninguna parte y ya quería salir de aquí, igual que él. Ella asintió, me sonrió, se separó de mi carrito y siguió por el camino en el que yo venía.

Saqué todo el aire que tenía contenido y seguí mi camino buscando a Edward con la mirada. Al llegar al puesto en donde estaban todas las hortalizas iba a tomar una bolsa cuando escuché un silbido, giré mi cabeza hacia la derecha, y ¿qué cosa me encontré? A Edward con muchas bolsitas de vegetales y frutas en cada mano, me sonrió y camino hacia mí, metió las bolsitas al carrito, luego lo tomó y dándome una desapercibida nalgada comenzó a caminar hacia la caja. Yo pegué un brinco y corrí hacia donde estaba él, con mi cara toda sonrojada.

Edward nunca me había hecho eso, por lo tanto cuando llegué a donde estaba él, éste me rehuyó la mirada; estaba nervioso, pues no colocaba bien las cosas en sus bolsas. Yo simplemente negué con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en mi cara: Edward y yo no hemos llegado a tercera base, ni tampoco estábamos ansiosos por eso, queremos esperar hasta el momento adecuado. Aún recuerdo cómo me puse a reír frenéticamente mientras hablaba con Edward sobre sexo, puesto que el tema de la sexualidad para mis padres era una especie de tabú, mientras que los padres de Edward lo decían libremente. Según Edward, en ese entonces y aún a veces el tema lo avergüenza, pero que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme. Luego, cuando estaba distraído, le pregunté porqué le avergonzaba el tema, pero no quiso responderme, dijo que todavía no me diría.

Al salir de Walmart todavía no me dirigía la palabra. Por favor, no creo que Edward esté avergonzado por lo que hizo, ya que a mi parecer no tiene nada de malo; somos novios y sabemos lo que hacemos. Nos montamos en su volvo —carro que le regaló su hermano por su cumpleaños— luego de poner las compras en el maletero, me giré y le hablé, dispuesta a terminar la incómoda situación en la que se encuentra.

—Edward —no se volteó—. Cariño —le volví a llamar. Decidí tomar su mano, y ésta se tensó ante mi toque.

—Isabella, siento tanto haberte hecho ese acto tan fuera de lugar, si estás molesta lo entenderé. —Yo abrí y cerré mi boca como un pez. _¿Esto es enserio?_ No podía creerlo, estaba muy, pero muy apenado.

—Cielo —le llamé suave y dulcemente—, ¿!qué carajo estás diciendo?! —exclamé y se volteó hacia mí, con la confusión reflejándose en su cara.

— ¿Ah? —fue lo que salió de sus labios, se veía totalmente perdido. Yo no pude aguantarlo más, comencé a reír fuertemente. Él me miró como si yo fuera cualquier otra cosa menos su novia.

—Amor, esto es tan gracioso, mira tu cara —y luego de decir eso, no pude decir nada más pues las carcajadas regresaron. Él, de pronto y sin ninguna razón, comenzó a reír al igual que yo, y al poco rato lo miré a la cara.

—Cariño, no estoy ni molesta ni incomoda. Eso que hiciste no tiene nada malo, eres mi novio, —y no es que todos los novios hagan eso— pero por lo poco que sé, creo que es algo normal entre ellos. Y ahora entre nosotros. Joder, mira tu cara, te ves muy tierno —me acerqué a él y le di un beso a cada una de sus muy sonrosadas mejillas.

—Diablos Bella, no sabes lo apenado que me siento ahora, no lo sabes… —me respondió—. Y no, mientras no tenga que hacerlo no lo hare, no tengo esas "costumbres de novios", hermosa. Me refiero a que no tiendo a hacer ése tipo de demostraciones en público. —Me terminó de decir tomando mi mano y dándole un ligero apretón—. Aunque cabe decir que disfruté cada segundo cuando lo hice —dijo alzando y bajando sus cejas rápidamente, yo solté otra carcajada.

Sí, éste es el chico que conozco…

.

.

.

Lauren estaba en un teléfono público hablando con su jefe, le iba a contar todo lo que sucedió en el Walmart. Había entrado simplemente porque quería verle la cara a la chica esa, a la tal Isabella, pero se sorprendió al ver que la mujer con tan sólo verla sospechó. No era como su amigo Priston, y por ése simple hecho, luego de su "choque", ella salió rápidamente del lugar y buscó un teléfono público. Nadie podía sospechar de ella, tenía que mantener su trasero oculto, fuera de toda persona que pudiera reconocerla.

—Lauren, ya sabes que hacer, ¡no puedes exponerte tanto! —le gritó su maestro.

—Sí, maestro, me tendré que ir por unos días para poder volver a atacar —le dijo con voz macabra. El señor como respuesta soltó una carcajada y colgó.

—Joder, ¿cuánto aguantaré? —se preguntó a sí misma mientras tomaba un taxi. Llegó a una zona de edificios, pagó al taxista y, caminando hacia un callejón, entró por una puerta a un motel de mala muerte.

.

.

.

Continuara…

Hola de nuevo!

Quiero (como siempre) agradecer a mi beta Isa, eres genial gracias por tu ayuda, espero que siempre estemos así de genial entre las dos, bueno también agradezco a mis lectoras, silenciosas y no, por estar conmigo, hasta ahora, muchas gracias.

Bien ¿Qué tal? Lauren apareció!, al fin ¿verdad?, pues si ahora a esperar a que ataque!, Edward siempre tan Edward, espero que les haya gustado este cap, que fue hecho con mucho gusto, para el disfrute de la lectura, espero que todos estén muy bien, y sin más me despido, nos leemos de nuevo tornasoles!


	17. Halloween

Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

Capitulo beteado por Isabella With'a HeavyHeart Crippa

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/

Una notilla en la parte baja espero que la lean…

.

.

.

Capítulo dieciséis:

… **Halloween…**

—Gracias por su compra —le dije a la pareja que recién salió de la librería. Estábamos a mediodía y no podía salir a comer, pues ya alguien había traído mi almuerzo. Sí, Edward lo hizo y en cuanto la pareja salió contenta, corrí hacia el depósito escondido detrás de una de las muchas paredes en los cuales hay libros que saldrán próximamente y bolsas de regalos, entre otras cosas. En una esquina hay una mesa de plástico de color negro y sillas del mismo color y material que la mesa.

En ella Edward estaba devorando comida china. Él me miró, sonrió y un poco de tallarines salieron de su boca; se supone que eso debió ser asqueroso, pero para mí fue gracioso. Reí y me senté a su lado. Él tomó una de las cajitas de comida chica blancas y la acercó hacia mí, y posteriormente tomó una servilleta y se limpió los restos de comida china. Sonreí y tomé uno de los paqueticos de palillos chinos y separando el uno del otro, abrí mi cajita y el olor del pollo agridulce inundó mis sentidos. Tomé otra cajita, la abrí y el olor de arroz frito llegó a mis fosas, al igual que el alimento anterior. En este caso tomé un tenedor que estaba en la mesa, de plástico y blanco, y comencé a comer un poco mientras que con mis palitos tomaba un poco de pollo. En tanto masticaba, miré a Edward y vi que me estaba mirando.

— ¿Estás muy cansada? —Me preguntó él en un susurro, yo me giré, tragué y lo miré con la interrogante en mis ojos—. Claro, la universidad, los exámenes… Me siento mal a veces, ya que además de eso, debes venir aquí a trabajar —yo sonreí y rocé con mis dedos sus mejillas tiernamente.

—Claro que no, estoy muy bien. Y pues… estoy haciendo algo, y eso es algo que deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo, no sabes cuánto —le respondí volteándome hacia mi comida y tomando de nuevo un poco de ella. Tragué y proseguí—. Si yo fuera tú, me volvería loca ¿Sabes lo que es estudiar medicina y a la vez trabajar? ¡Eso sí es digno de admirar! —le dije. Él me miró y asintió. Se quedó en silencio.

—Bella, ¿qué tal si nos vamos a conocer a tu familia? —me preguntó una vez que acabamos de comer y estábamos acomodando unas cosas en la caja.

—No lo sé, Edward. Sabes que esta semana tengo que hacer un proyecto sobre la fuente de la historia del arte —sí, ya tenía tareas, y sin mentirles me encantaba, pues mantiene mi mente ocupada y evito pensar profundamente. Edward comenzó antes que yo, y como ya han saben él estudiará medicina. Como lo predije días antes de entrar, yo estaba segura de lo que quería y rápidamente quedé en mi facultad, y estaba feliz con eso. Bueno volviendo al presente, Edward me miraba.

—Vamos, viene Halloween y luego de eso tendremos las fiestas en nuestras narices. Además, nos sirve para conocer a nuestros padres y los míos. Así que… ¿qué te parece? Es una buena idea, hermosa —se acercó a mi dándome un tierno beso en la nariz. Yo sonreí idiotizada; no podía evitar ceder cuando me decía así, y me pedía así, ¡no podía!

Rodeé su cintura y asentí contra su pecho.

.

.

.

— ¡Mamá, no sabía que vendrías! —Escuché decir a Edward contra el micrófono del teléfono.

Estábamos sentados en la cama mirando Scooby-Doo, y de un momento a otro sonó el teléfono, y como él estaba más cerca lo tomó y ahora vengo a saber que trata sobre su madre; me sorprendió, pues no la conocía todavía. Oí cómo la madre de Edward le dijo algo que lo hizo sonreír como un chico de cinco años—. Sí mama, está conmigo, aquí a mi lado —y sentí su mano rodeando mi cintura. Sonreí contra mi almohada, pues estaba acostada boca abajo, cruzada con Edward; en realidad Edward era mi almohada.

— ¿Qué tal si hacemos una cosa? —Le preguntó Edward a su madre y yo lo miré. Él me devolvió la mirada de reojo—. Porque antes que ustedes se vengan para acá, vamos nosotros para allá en Halloween. Bella y yo queremos presentarnos oficialmente a nuestras respectivas familias, y Halloween más Forks nos parece un buen momento para eso.

El escuchaba atentamente a su madre y yo lo miraba a él, hasta que sonrió y soltó una carcajada.

— ¡Vale madre, no me disfrazaré! Te lo aseguro. Y menos de vampiro —rápidamente me recordé de la nueva serie de vampiros que salió hace poco en las taquillas y me imaginé a Edward pálido con ojos miel, no se vería nada mal—. Sí, sé que lo dices porque Rose se disfrazará de calabaza, y también sé que ella no se sentirá tan mal; mas recuerda, mamá, que ella lo hace para su escuela a diferencia de a mí, que tendré que hacerlo por su ayuda. No quiero que Bella ni nadie más me vea vestido así. —dijo mirándome feo cuando sin querer me eché a reír.

—Vale madre, te dejo, tengo un asunto que resolver —dijo y miró hacia el techo—. Yo también lo hago, saludos a papá y a Rose. —colgó. Me miró amenazadoramente, luego me tomó por la cintura y me volteó: rodamos por la cama y, colocándose encima de mí, comenzó a besarme el cuello, mientras yo comenzaba a reír como una desquiciada…

.

.

.

— ¿Lista? —Me preguntó Edward al bajarnos de la avioneta; ya estábamos en Forks, un largo viaje del cuál no sabía si estaba preparada. Estábamos esperando a los padres de Edward, y no sabía donde quedarnos, pues antes de venir, habíamos hablado que ninguno de los dos nos podíamos quedar en sus casas, así que simplemente no sabía en donde carajos íbamos a pasar la noche, que por cierto se estaba tornando frío. Luego de unos minutos vi cómo un mercedes negro se detenía delante de nosotros y salía un apuesto hombre de unos cuarenta o cincuenta de edad, y de los asientos traseros salieron dos personitas: una de cabellos rubios como el oro, muy hermosa. Pero lo que no vi venir, fue que que salió luego un chiquillo del mismo color de cabello del mío, mi boca de un momento a otro se secó, y soltando el bolso que tenía.

—Alex… —susurré.

.

.

.

—Sí, señora Cullen, los vigilaré a distancia. Ellos creen que todavía sigo en Florida —Priston le decía por celular a Esme, quien estaba en casa haciéndoles a todos un poco de chocolate caliente como bienvenida para su hijo y su novia.

—Buen movimiento, Priston. ¿Sabes algo de la chica que estaba cerca, la caza fortunas esa? —preguntó la dulce voz con desprecio en ella. Priston le había dicho a Esme de cierta personalidad conocida en el mundo de los ricos: Lauren Glass.

—Gracias, Sra. Cullen. La desconocida desapareció del mapa, así que por el momento no debemos preocuparnos —respondió Priston.

Cuando vio a Edward y Bella bajar de la avioneta, se quedó mirando fijamente a la chica castaña, y la apreció hasta que miró cómo a ésta se le caían las maletas.

—Señora, la dejo —se despidió de Esme y colgó, y siguió mirando

— ¿Qué diablos?

.

.

.

—Señor, están en Forks. Estaban conmigo en el vuelo hacia Seattle, los vi. Iban los dos —informó Lauren al señor "F".

—Bien, quédate en bajo perfil y espera a que vuelvan a Florida; cuando vuelvan será pan comido mi chica sucia —la apremió. Se oía ebrio, Lauren rodó sus ojos.

—Como pan comido —y colgó. Se montó en el taxi antes que Edward y Bella la vieran entrar en él.

Continuara…

.

.

.

Hola! De nuevo, tiempo sin leernos no? Bueno voy al grano…

Bien queridas, Los chicos van a Forks, diablos! Estaba esperando eso, al fin, ahora lo que viene será bomba…!

Quiero agradecer a mi Beta Isa, por estar ahí, a mis chicas tanto silenciosas, como las que me mandan uno que otro mensajito, las aprecio mucho, me falta una nena que debo responderle un mensajito, fue hoy que lo vi :s

Otra cosa! Me digne a ser valiente y abrí un grupo para mis historias en Facebook, solo deben contactarme a mi face y las agrego, a toda la que quiera, hay podrán ver adelantos y cosillas de las historias que próximamente publicare y de esta historia por supuesto, bueno se me va el tiempillo, nos leemos de nuevo mis tornasoles un beso y un abrazo

Nos leemos de nuevo…. ;)


	18. Jacob

Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

Capitulo beteado por Isabella With'a HeavyHeart Crippa

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/

Eh aquí de nuevo luego de largo tiempo!

.

.

.

Capitulo diecisiete

…**Jacob…**

Era un día lluvioso cuando desperté en la habitación de hotel en donde Edward y yo nos habíamos quedado para pasar las noches en Forks; a mi lado un despierto Edward tenía enroscando su dedo índice en un mechón de mi cabello.

— ¿Sabes? Tu cabello es caoba. Pero a mi vista (que no era tan buena) juraba que tu color de pelo era rojo, y en la luz del sol lo veía así, pero no es así. Me volviste a sorprender, Bella —me dijo en susurros; yo miraba cómo su pelo estaba más desordenado que de costumbre, y su piel se veía más blanca que otros días. Parecía un dios griego que había bajado del Olimpo sólo para admirar mi cabello; yo no decía nada aún, quería saber que más iba a hacer o decir—. Pero como puedes saber, a mi no me interesa tu color de cabello, ni tu cuerpo. Lo que me interesa en este momento es tu corazón… ¿lo tengo? ¿O debo seguir luchando por encontrar un pedacito?

Me quedé sorprendida de cómo del pelo había acabado en declarase de nuevo conmigo. Ese chico me sorprendía; pero no podía responderle todavía, era demasiado prematuro, pero diablos cómo quería gritárselo.

—Sigue luchando, lo estas alcanzando poco a poco, mi caballero —respondí antes de acercarme a él y rozar sus labios.

—Vale, lo hare. —Se quedó pensando y luego me miró—. Vamos a ir a conocer a tu familia Isabella, hay cosas que debo saber para entenderlas.

Sí, sabía que eso iba a venir, ya que al ver a Alex casi me derrumbo. Y si no fuera Edward que me alcanzó a agarrar, hubiera besado el suelo; mi chico al verme quedó paralizado pero de un momento a otro reaccionó y entró de nuevo al auto. Carlisle, al ver la reacción del chico frunció el ceño y llamó a Rosalie quien ya estaba casi cerca de nosotros, ella volteó, miró a Alex y con un suspiro corrió al auto y cerró la puerta, Carlisle nos miró avergonzado y llamando a un taxi que estaba justo al lado de él, nos hizo un gesto y se montó en su auto, arrancando. Edward, al verme más estabilizada luego de chequearme, tomó sus maletas más las mías y caminó hacia el chofer que nos miraba con una expresión de sorpresa.

—Luego, por favor, luego. —Pedí a Edward escondiendo mi cara en su cuello.

—Bien, de esa manera podemos ir otro día. Pero la próxima vez en la cual te voy a llevar no te escapas —me besó la sien y yo besé su cuello.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—Vamos, no es tan malo —me susurró Edward mientras caminábamos por el cementerio —nadie va a saltarte encima, primero me tienen que saltar a mi —estábamos en este lugar tan pacífico pues aquí estaba enterrada su prima Irina, que había muerto en un accidente ya que luego de llevarla a Alaska no pudieron salvarla, posteriormente trajeron sus restos aquí, en donde descansaban los restos de casi toda la familia Cullen. Yo iba agarrada del brazo de Edward, casi me faltaba enterrarle mis uñas en su brazo: no me gustan los cementerios, cabe decir, eran muy tranquilos, y no es que no respetara eso, pero desde pequeña les temí, pero no sé de dónde procedía ese miedo. Volví al presente al pararnos, miré hacia adelante y lo primero que vi fue como una especie de mesón en donde unas letras en color plateado decían con una hermosa letra cursiva "Cullen" y debajo de ellos estaban nombres de los familiares que descansaban ahí. Sentí cómo Edward me soltaba la mano y acercándose posó un ramo de rosas rojas en un florero de plata, y acariciando levemente la tumba se arrodilló y se quedó así por unos minutos. Yo no sabía qué hacer, si acercarme y tomarlo de los hombros o esperar a que disfrutara su momento de privacidad. Decidí por la segunda, era mejor así.

Empecé a vagar por el cementerio y un movimiento rápido a lo lejos (no lo definía muy bien) me distrajo y noté que era alguien, pero el cuerpo me miró y se comenzó a acercar. Y distinguí los rasgos del hombre.

No podía creerlo, era imposible. Había dejado de tener contacto con él. Jacob no era posible, seguía igual de alto, mi Lobo.

— ¡Bella, qué gusto volverte a ver! Diablos, cómo has cambiado —me tomó de la cintura y me alzo en volandas. Yo reía, era increíble volver a verlo. Me apreté a su cuello pues sentía que me iba a caer, y él se percató de mi apretón pues me dejó en el suelo de inmediato. Jacob mi mejor amigo, mi primer beso, mi hermano de infancia, joder, había cambiado: se había puesto más musculoso, llevaba un traje gris que le quedaba muy bien, su cabello largo y negro brillante había sido cortado y se veía más hombre con una barba de dos días. Al mirarlo mejor pude notar cómo una alianza descansaba en su dedo anular.

— ¡Te casaste! —Diablos, el tono herido de mi voz no pude ocultarlo. _"Y es aquí en donde aparezco querida, para decirte los momentos que te has perdido" _cállate estúpida conciencia.

—Sí, me casé con Leah. ¿Recuerdas mi vecina, de la cual siempre me peleaba? Pues esa misma —dijo con entusiasmo. Estaba enamorado.

—Woah, ¿enserio? Maravilloso, felicitaciones por su enlace —le di algunas palmaditas en sus hombros. Él solo me miró regalándome una sonrisa.

—Vamos a tener nuestro segundo bebe —yo sonreí, y lo volví a felicitar. Luego de hablar trivialidades nos quedamos en silencio y él hablo de nuevo—, Bella, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No era que no querías volver a este inmundo lugar? —y dio justo en el blanco. Yo miré al suelo y a mis zapatillas de goma.

—Lobo, las cosas cambiaron —susurré mientras él me tomaba de la barbilla y me miraba con pena, pero con alegría a la vez. Sí, las merecía, merecía esas miradas que te decían sin palabras lo boba que fui.

—No preguntaré el porqué, ya que lo estoy viendo acercarse a mí, ¿Bella, qué carajos has hecho? —cuestionó antes de alejar su mano de mi cara. Segundos después sentí la manos de Edward tocar mi espalda baja.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Bella, en dónde estabas cariño? —preguntó Edward mirando a Jacob con recelo.

—Saludando a un viejo amigo, amor. Él estudió conmigo en la secundaria, te lo presento: Jacob Black, Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen, Jacob Black —los presenté. Ellos se estrecharon las manos. Jacob había recompuesto su sonrisa, a diferencia de Edward que todavía lo miraba con recelo.

—Bueno, fue un gusto volver a verte Bells, pásate por la Push para que saludes a los de la tribu, además de pasar por donde Charlie —me miró a los ojos antes de despedirse de nosotros con un asentimiento.

—Hasta luego Jake, iré, así que espérame —aseguré, él me sonrió y se fue por su camino.

—Bien, ya termine, ¿vamos a donde mi familia? —Me preguntó Edward con una mirada de disculpa, yo asentí y comencé a caminar, pero una mano me hizo voltear.

—Hermosa, por ahí no es la salida, y por cierto lo siento —se disculpó antes de tomar mi mano y comenzar a caminar hacia la salida.

—No creas que te la dejaré pasar, Cullen —amenacé antes de montarme en un Audi negro, auto que nos prestó el padre de Edward para transportarnos por Forks. Pero creo que éste auto era de Esme, su madre la cual me faltaba conocer…

.

.

.

—Ay, Bella, lo que se te viene encima —susurró Jacob al ver cómo la chica se montaba en el auto negro que había llegado una hora antes. Pronto sintió cómo alguien se paraba detrás de él, se volvió y se sorprendió al ver a un chico vestido todo de negro.

—Aléjese del y la Sta. Swan, ¿de acuerdo? Sobre todo de ella —le ordenó el chico antes de montarse en una moto y salir pirado detrás del auto que minutos antes había arrancado.

—Diablos—volvió a susurrar antes de entrar en su convertible plateado e irse rumbo a su hogar.

.

.

.

—_Así que tu hijo volvió, qué maravilla —le dijo Reneé a Esme por el micrófono del teléfono, estaba sentada encima de la encimera, como si fuera una adolescente._

—_Sí, y no sabes con quién vino… ¡con su novia! —decía feliz Esme._

—_Excelente, y ¿cómo se llama la afortunada? —preguntó Reneé a Esme, el suspiro que dio Esme la alerto._

—_Isabella. — Y Reneé Swan sintió un balde de agua fría caer por su espalda._

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

.

Bien ya casi se acaba el año y yo aquí apareciéndome!

Feliz navidad a todas y un prospero 2013 les deseo!

Bien,Ya la familia Swan saben que Isabella ha llegado a Forks ahora viene la hora de la verdad!

No tengo más que decir me despido, cuídense un beso!


End file.
